My Heart With You
by Sunny-Jully
Summary: Rachel Black has dreaded the day she returns home from college, but when love rises in the most unexpected way, will she bear the thought of leaving? Challenges arise and love is tested. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga

Prologue

Never ever forget you

Even when the skies where full of clouds, my mom made them the best days ever. We would put our raincoats on and play out in the rain. Splash puddle after puddle without a care in the world. You would think it would make us sick, but in a way we almost got immune to the cold. The days we were sick my mother was a like a bird fluttering over to us at beck and call. Always knowing exactly what it was we needed.

She was like sunshine. She took your breath away. She brightened your day just by being there. With her there, absolutely _nothing_ could go wrong.

The day she died, it was like experiencing the rain for the first time. It was cold, dark, and lonely. Only this time the skies weren't the only ones crying. The trees seemed to weep as well, their leaves reaching desperately toward the dark moist earth. Finding comfort beneath the soil where they could hide away, till their crackly rough surface eroded into the earth, gobbled down by the dirt.

I locked myself in my mothers closet, grabbed her favorite red jacket and sobbed into her comforting smell. I wrapped the sleeves of the brightly colored coat around me and imagined she was holding me, rocking me back and forth. I imagined that we stayed hidden there forever, away from all these lying people who where cruel and wanted me to believe their lies. But I knew better, my mother would never die, she would never leave me.

I stayed there until my father found the key to the lock and took me out of my daydream. I screamed, yelling at them for taking me away from my mother. Who were these people? Why did they desperately want to yank me away from my mom?

I turned quickly in their cold ugly hands, urgently looking back at my mother. But she wasn't there. She had never been there. It was all a figment of my imagination. The world was never happy and care free. No, it was evil and uncaring.

I had nightmares, all of the same thing. It was a never-ending episode of my mother dyeing over and over again. Metal hitting stony violent metal. I cried for months. To tell the truth I never really _stopped_ crying. It was like I was an everlasting faucet of tears. Sometimes I wondered how I didn't pass out for dehydration.

One of the biggest problems was that she was everywhere. There was no way to get her off my mind. I saw her in the little restaurant she worked at when she wasn't writing. I saw her in the mangos at the market, because she_ loved_ mangos. I saw her in the puddles on the sidewalk.

Besides, I didn't _want_ to forget her. Sure I wanted the pain to go away, but not those precious memories. They were all I had left.

When high school graduation came and passed, it was safe to say me and Becky bolted out of there as fast as we could. She had taken our mothers death just as hard as I had. Maybe not to my extreme though.

In high school she met a guy and she eloped and scrammed all the way to Hawaii. I on the other hand got a scholarship to Washington State University. I worked hard on my studies and occupied all of my time. The pain lessened sure, but it felt like I had left something really important back at home.

I refused to visit however; so afraid the pain would come back harsher than ever. When I graduated early though I had to face the truth. As much as I didn't want to go back, home was the only place I really felt whole. As they say sometimes the things you love and need the most are the things that slowly kill you inside.

…

_This idea has been lingering in my head for about... a year maybe? I just had to get it out. Please review and tell me what you think. I may have made it a little over dramatic…_

_Also in the book Rachel and Rebecca are in high school when their mom dies but for my story purposes lets say they were a little younger._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Sealing the Deal

I sighed. This was it. This was the day when I would call my dad and tell him I was going home. After this there was no way I could escape it. I picked up the phone and sat down in my almost empty dorm room. I was a complete chicken. I had everything packed and was planning on leaving in the morning, but still I refused to call him and tell him I was coming.

Why? So if I decided not to go through with it I wouldn't let my dad down.

I dialed the familiar number and waited. And waited some more. On the one-hundredth ring someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy." I smiled to myself. I hadn't talked to him lately. He was dealing with some stuff with Jacob. He never really said what it was, just teenage boy drama.

"Rachel! Wait … is something wrong?" he asked.

"No everything is fine, why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your voice is shaking." He stated concerned.

"Sorry...I'm just kind of nervous. Tomorrows a big day." I smiled to myself.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" he asked, perplexed.

"I'm coming home." I laughed a shaky breath.

"Really? That's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I would have put together a welcome home party!" he exclaimed, his voice animated.

"I was a little busy sorry." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him that the only reason I didn't tell him beforehand was because I still wanted an escape plan.

"What time should we expect you?" he asked.

"Well I'm leaving around six in the morning so I should be there at like four or five in the afternoon." I calculated. For about the millionth time. Going home was all I had been thinking of for the past month.

"Well, I've got to get cleaning this pigsty if I don't want you to leave running." He laughed.

"Bye dad."

"Bye sweetheart."

Looking around my empty dorm realized as scared as I was to go back, I was just as eager.

**... ... ...**

My back was sticky and sweaty from the long five hours I had already been in the car, and my stomach was angrily screaming for me to feed it.

"Stupid gasoline prices." I grumbled angrily filling up the tank to my Old Nissan Skyline 2000gts.

Who am I kidding? I love my car. Though I should probably get Jacob to fix up the paint job a bit. Stuffing the passenger side with junk food I was on the move again.

When I was about an hour away from La Push I was startled when something ran right in front of my car. Ashamedly I screamed like a baby. Looking out the window I searched to see what had just trued to kill it self.

It was a dog!

"Oh crap!" I screamed jumping out of the car. "Oh god, oh god, stupid mutt you better be okay."

I came to see a tiny white and brown dog scratching its ear. Thank god it was okay!

"You mangy mutt! I almost killed you! What are you suicidal? Jumping in front of cars?" I shrieked, putting my hands on my hips.

It just cocked its little head to the side as if asking what I meant by that.

"You know, your really cute." I smiled. I tentatively took a step toward it to see if it was friendly I bent down allowing it to come to me instead of the other way around. It jumped up and ran toward me, burrowing its face in my hand.

"Aww, your adorable!" I squealed. So what? I have a soft spot for dogs, okay?

"I see you've meet Frodo." I heard a friendly voice behind me. I quickly got up and turned to see an old woman wearing a pink dress and white apron.

"Sorry," I blushed embarrassed to be caught in such a state.

"No its fine. He needs the attention. I never have the time for him. Its not like I asked for a dog. My best friend, Lauren? We met in college, she was the sweetest thing… anyway she died about three months ago and left me her dog." She shrugged. That was one thing I love about old people, they tell you things that no one really cares about, but to them you have to know or else the story wont make sense.

"What type of dog is he?" I asked curiously.

"He's a Westie, " she stated.

"Wait, I thought Westie's only came in white?" I furrowed my brows.

"They do, he just likes to get down and dirty." She laughed.

"Well he is absolutely adorable, I wish I had a dog like him." I smiled heading toward my car door.

"Take him! I most definitely don't want him." she exclaimed eagerly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well... as much as I enjoy his company… I'm an old woman and I don't have time to take car of that mutt. I feel horrible for not having enough time to play with him either. You like him don't you? I'm sure he wouldn't be much of a bother?" she said almost pleading.

"Well I don't know I mean… my dad he umm" and as much as I thought about it there really wasn't a reason to why not. My dad loved dogs and he would be home all day to take care of him. What the heck?

"Sure. I'll take him." I smiled, positively.

I wasn't very strong willed either so a little more convincing and I would have taken two dogs! I'm not a wimp or anything it's just that if someone needs my help I'm not one to say no.

"You're an angel! Here come inside I'll get all his stuff!" she ushered me inside her small house that was on the side of the road.

"So is he uh... trained?" I asked not to confidently.

"Well… kind of. He knows sit, roll over, stay, fetch, and release. Oh and he is potty trained." She said grabbing toy after toy from around the house and putting them in a little blue bag that said 'Frodo'.

"What do you mean kind of? That's all he needs to know right?" I asked, suspicious.

"He is a friendly enough dog, but he doesn't like to share. Once he brands you as his you're just that, _his_. Say another dog comes along and seems to step over the boundary? He gets furious. It's like a dog not letting other dogs eat his food. Its _his_." She said laughing.

"Well I guess that's okay, I mean I don't have any other dogs so it wouldn't really be a problem." I smiled. Great so the dog was planning on being _my_ owner.

"Oh and don't be frightened if he runs off on his own for a while he always comes back." She smiled.

"Well, that should be it. My number is in the bag if he turns out to be too much work. Call me if you have any questions." She smiled warmly, handing over the blue bag and leash.

She gave him a quick pet and picked him up handing him to me a well. I smiled at him and walked over to my car setting him in the passenger seat. By the time I got my seat belt on and had looked up, the mutt was already digging through my Cheetos bag.

What had I just done?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Arrival

"Stop eating my Cheetos!" I screeched unlady like. For like the millionth time. How he kept managing to get them without my knowledge was beyond me.

_Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're doing everything in your power to ignore that aching feeling in your chest?_

"Release! Release!" I said desperately.

Guess what he didn't do?

"I thought you were trained!" I huffed. I was parked outside my father's house trying to get the dog to leave my precious Cheetos alone so we could go inside.

"May I help you?" a deep voice asked.

My head snapped up quickly hitting my head on the roof, a result from me being hunched over into the window to get the dog.

"Hi, I um I'm here to see my dad?" I said, confused at to who this humongous boy was. I couldn't see him all that good due to the fact that the sun was in my eyes.

"Rachel? Rachel! " He said, hugging me and twirling me around.

When he stood me back up I quickly righted my shirt and tried to figure whom this overly friendly kid was.

"And you are?" I asked a little creped out by the complete stranger.

"Its me! Seth!" he laughed.

"Seth? What no way! What the hell happened to you?" I asked examining his muscles.

"I grew up?" he said shrugging.

Suddenly Frodo starts barking, but is still waging his tail. He is still friendly enough that I know he is not trying to be protective. I guess this means he doesn't know if he is going to keep me yet. Go figure.

"Whoa cool! I didn't know you had a dog! Wait WSU lets you have pets?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I uh kind of got him from this old lady on the way here. I sort of almost ran over him too." I said biting my lip at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Sweet so he is like super dog?" he said smiling.

"I said _almost_ ran over him you dork." I laughed grabbing my bag and heading for the front door.

"Hey Seth? Take him for a walk will ya?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog smile.

"Sure!" he answered eagerly.

Either my smile is just that good or he is just the same sweet little boy he was when I left. Just, you know, not so little anymore.

"Dad its me!" I hollered as I opened the door.

"Rachel! You're late! You said you would be here at four." He scolded me, but still pulled me in for a big hug.

"No! I said no such thing! I clearly stated that I would be here around four _or_ five." I laughed.

"Its good to have you home!" he smiled.

"Good to be home dad." I smiled back.

As I looked around the room it finally hit me. The house really hadn't changed. My father still refused to change anything since my mother's death. It was like it was taunting me. ' _Yeah sure everything seems the same doesn't i_t?' My hands started to shake. I needed to do something.

"Hey um dad? Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I asked him quietly.

He took one look at my face and understood. I quickly entered the hall bathroom and turned the water on. After shedding my clothes, I stepped into the steam. I sighed letting myself cry here. I knew my father couldn't hear me so I let it all out. I could feel the hurt eating at my stomach. _It_ was crawling into my chest. It was eating me _whole._

The shower helped but not all that much. I was able to stop shaking. I let my long black hair air dry and slipped on some dark jeans and a WSU t-shirt.

"Hey dad? Where is Jacob?" I asked curiously as I stepped into the living room. It was a crowded little room, with oversized furniture.

"Sleeping. Where else?" he laughed.

"Didn't you tell him I was coming?" I asked.

"No I actually didn't tell anyone. It's a surprise of sorts. Though I'm sure the pack knows now that you met Seth." He shrugged.

"The pack?" I asked totally confused.

"Yeah, that s like a nickname for all of Jacobs friends." He said fidgeting.

I raised my right eyebrow. These kids are just weird.

I slowly crept into Jacob's teeny room. I crept closer and closer till I was just a foot away. Then I jumped on him.

"BOO!" I screamed giggling.

"WHAT THE CR-"he screamed, but before he could finish his sentence I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! They'll hear us!" I whispered.

"Rachel?" he asked groggily, giving me a weird look.

"I said shh!" I said urgently.

"Who in the world are you talking about?" he asked looking at me like I was completely crazy.

"The goblins silly. Remember the ones that live in your walls?" I laughed getting off of him.

"You butthead. When I was little that seemed totally reasonable. "He said laughing with me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" he asked shoving my shoulder so we walked into the living room.

"I told dad. He just didn't tell you." I shrugged.

"Hey Rachel! I took Frodo a bath; he looked like he needed one. Who knew he was such a pretty white!" Seth said showing off Frodo's shiny white coat.

Frodo suddenly jumped out of Seth's arms and started hopping at my feet. What's with this kid? One minuet he wants me then the other he could care less?

"You have a dog?" Jake asked.

"Yip just got him today too. Cute aint he?" I smiled picking him up.

"Sure." Jacob said scrunching his nose.

"Don't worry Frodo, he's just jealous. He is way too big for me to carry." I said laughing at my lame joke. He was huge though. _Way_ bigger than Seth.

"Hey Rachel? Whens diner?" my dad called coming in from the kitchen munching on a piece of who-knows-what.

"How did you guys survive without me?" I groaned and headed to the kitchen to start cooking spaghetti.

**... ... ... **

The dreams that night came back harder and much more terrifying than before. I was alright during the day but that night was like hell. I screamed more than ever. The metal clashed and my mother screamed. Her scream would mold into mine as I awoke in Jacobs arms.

I felt bad for always waking him up. He was the little brother and I was supposed to take care of him not the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Into My Very Soul

I groaned stretching as I woke the next morning.

My old room had remained untouched since before I left for college. Me and my sister's twin beds were mattress less and totally too small to sleep in comfortably so I had Jacob take them apart and put a queen sized air mattress on the floor.

That night Frodo had immediately jumped right on the bed with me. I didn't really mind. It was actually very comforting. A warm little body curled up at my side. I just wish he could fight away the demons in my dreams.

"Good morning." I grumbled sitting at the kitchen table, next to my dad who, wide-awake, was reading the newspaper.

"Humph." He mumbled. He always gets so caught up in the news.

"What's the oh so fascinating news in La Push today?" I asked rolling my eyes and grabbing one of the store bought chocolate brownies sitting at the table.

"Humph." Came the slightly annoyed reply.

"Fine fine…. I'm going to take Frodo for a walk on the beach alright?" I asked rolling my eyes, yet smiling at how seriously he took his morning news.

Not waiting for his little 'Humph' of a reply I went to my room and traded my shorts for my dark jeans and slipped a red jacket over my black tank top. I grabbed Frodo's leash, slipped my shoes on, and was out the door with Frodo in tow.

"Where oh where does Frodo wish to go?" I asked him with a smile on my lips. Yeah I'm a little weird.

I sighed, taking a deep breath tasting the salt in the air. Mom loved the water, so did my sister, but I could never go further than to where there was always stable ground under me. I had a deathly fear of sharks. That and the woods at night. That was just plain creepy.

Suddenly Frodo yanked me forward and in the shock of the moment I let go of the leash. Great.

"Frodo get back here!" I screeched desperately.

I could see a figure a ways away, and realized Frodo was heading right for them! When I finally got a hold of his leash we were about ten feet away from that glomming figure.

This guy had to be a god. He was way to incredibly good looking. He had muscles in every possible place. Yet he didn't look like some body builder. His black hair was cut short. Did I mention he also had this incredibly sexy look?

When he grunted I realized it was quit obvious I was checking him out. I quickly averted my gaze to his eyes. Bad idea.

He was most definitely the most beautiful thing in the world. He had these smoldering brown eyes that seemed to see into my very soul. With one look he could see everything, _know_ everything. And that scared me more than anything.

So I did what I do best. I left. Scrammed my ass all the way home, leaving him there without saying a word.

… … …

I was out of breath when I reached our back yard. Breathing heavily, I glared at Frodo.

"Why do you always put me in the most awkward situations?" I asked him opening the door and hurrying inside.

He just flopped himself on the couch totally oblivious that I was furious with him.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow. Oh, did I mention he was also basically inhaling about five sandwiches?

"I uh ran into an obstacle on my walk." I grumbled, not really wanting to relive that embarrassing moment.

Plus that guy was definitely not an obstacle, he was more like the prize at the end of the race, the reason anyone ran in the race at all.

Jacob just kept eati- _inhaling _his food, probably having better things to think about then what my _obstacle_ might have been.

"Do you have to help out Sam today?" dad asked him, giving him a weird look.

"Yeah, for a little while." Jacob answered him shrugging his shoulders.

"Sam?" I asked curiously.

The only Sam I knew had been going out with Leah, my best friend, in high school. Leah rarely ever answers my calls so we don't talk very much but I do know she and Sam are no longer an item. From what I understand he left her for our friend, her cousin, Emily.

I would likely beat the crap out of someone who stole my man. Though I'm not sure if I would do that to Emily, she was always a really sweet girl. Who knows, I've been gone for quite awhile maybe things have changed around here.

"Sam Uley." Jacob answered shortly.

"What are you doing helping that jerk?" I asked him.

"Sam is not a jerk." He answered me, glaring daggers.

"Is too." I grumbled.

"Is not." he replied snappily.

"Is too!"

"Is-" but Jacob was cut off when dad shoved an apple in his mouth.

"Stop arguing you two." He said rolling away into the dinning room.

"Is too." I whispered in Jacob's ear before I ran to my room giggling.

In bed that night instead of my obsessive mom thoughts, which had worsened with my arrival at home, for some strange reason all I could think of was that stranger at the beach.

I fell asleep thinking of him, though it didn't stop the dreams. Instead he was in the car with my mother. For some reason this made it worse. It wasn't just that two people died. No. It was that _he_ died. For some reason it hurt me to think of him getting hurt.

Like last night I screamed, and Jacob came in my room telling me it was okay. I would argue for a while telling him that no, it was not _okay._

For some reason I cared for the man in the car just as much I as I cared for my own mother.

… … … … … … …

_I know in most stories she says how she saw this amazing love in the guys eyes… but I find that utterly stupid. First off if I saw a guy that looked anything like them? I would be too caught up in looking at them then to be trying to figure out the emotion in their eyes. Just saying. _

_Anyway does anyone have any suggestions to where they should meet again? :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

A day Full Of Surprises

"Rachel, do you mind dropping by the grocery store today?" dad asked me in the morning.

For most people this is an easy task. What's the big deal? It's just a grocery store, right?

Wrong. This was more than just a store. This was the store where me Becca and Jacob spent our summers when dad still worked at the fish bait store. This was were mom worked.

"Um yeah s-sure dad, no problem." I said shakily.

Of course dad noticed, and I knew he was about to tell me that I didn't need to, he could get someone else.

"No. Its fine dad. I can do this." I told him determined, but definitely not confidant.

He gave me a list of what to buy and I was on my way. At least I was physically. My mind was already there, sneaking into the back of the store with Becca, and hiding out eating all the chocolate bars. Mom had been mad, but later laughed at how rebellious we were.

I shuddered with silent tears and swerved slightly off the road.

Focus Rachel. You can do this. Your not even there yet.

But when I puled into the parking lot I completely lost it. I broke down crying. It had finally, truly hit me. I was home. And she _wasn't_. I thought it was bad the first day I got here, but I guess it all just accumulated again. Every time I thought I was done crying, that my slate was clean, it started all over again, like an avalanche of tears.

When I was completely out of tears I looked like a puffy pink fish. I dried my face of with some tissues, and headed into the store. Everything was exactly the same. Being La Push we didn't have much money for renovation.

I sniffled and grabbed a beat up cart. I looked at the list, and quickly grabbed everything on it. I was just about done I just needed to get some apples.

"Rachel?"

I turned quickly, immediately recognizing the voice. Leah. She looked so different. Her once long beautiful black hair had been cut short. She had gotten taller too. She also looked incredibly tired.

"Leah!" I suddenly abandoned my cart, and ran to her giving her a hug.

"How've you been, Ladybug?" she asked, smiling. Or at least slightly smiling.

"Good I guess." I laughed because I knew it was obvious that I had been crying. Thank god she didn't ask.

"How bout you cricket?" I asked laughing.

I was ladybug because I was always the cute innocent one that no one suspected, even though it was usually my fault. Leah was cricket because she always had something to say, even when everything was completely silent. Becca had been the bumblebee because she was always buzzing in other peoples business. Mom made them, since we wanted them so bad cause only_ true_ best friends have nicknames.

"I've been better." She shrugged.

You have no idea how much I wanted to storm over to Sam's house and beat the crap out of him. Leah had given him her heart, devoted herself to loving him and what had he done? He crushed it, chewed it up and spit it out.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Umm I have to work tonight so I'm pretty sure I'm off tomorrow. Why?"

"I was thinking we could hang out? Watch some movies, eat some popcorn." I grinned remembering how Leah once vowed never to eat popcorn again because a boy at our school that she like (before Sam even entered the picture) had pointed out that she had popcorn in her teeth. That was the end of that relationship.

"As long as you promise to watch 'The Notebook' with me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Ugh… I swear if I were to count the times I've watched that with her it would be close to a hundred. She is absolutely in love with Ryan Gosling.

"Fine. But you know I hate sad movies! If I watch it you have to watch _two_ scary movies with me!" I laughed.

"Fine! Well I've got to get these groceries to my mom then head to work. Ill be at your house around seven tomorrow alright?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" I smiled, grabbed some apples and headed out of that place as fast as I could.

… … …

Billy's POV

"Wait slow down Jacob! What's going on here?" I said, trying to wheel myself in the middle of Jacob and Paul. The boys had stormed into my house yelling a bunch of nonsense.

"He!" Jacob yelled fiercely, pointing at Paul, "Imprinted on _Rachel!"_

Dear god. I knew it was likely to happen that one of my daughters get imprinted on, solely because the gene ran boldly through their blood. The stronger the gene the more likely to pass to the next generation. Of course that's not all imprinting is about but it does hold a strong affect.

But Paul! Of all the werewolves it had to be Paul! The most temperamental of them all.

"Like I can control it! Its destiny, nothing in the world could have changed that." Paul roared back viciously.

"She would be better dead then with you!" Jacob sneered.

Paul started shaking violently.

"Paul, calm down! He didn't mean it. Do you really want to have Rachel walk in and see you like this?" I said calmly. Though inside I knew how close he had come to phasing.

Paul slowly composed himself and took a seat on the coach.

"Jacob sit down!" I ordered. God, these kids are no good for my blood sugar.

"Are you two ready to have a civil conversation now?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Paul answered quickly.

"Kissing up already, huh?" I laughed.

"N-no sir." Paul mumbled.

Ha! Paul, nervous? That's a first.

"Cheer up kid. You're her imprint I _have_ to like you." I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"I don't." Jacob grumbled.

"Now, now. Lets get along here. So tell me what happened." I said folding my arms.

"I was walking down the beach right after patrol, when all the sudden this little white fur ball started barking and running right at me. I saw a girl, Rachel, running right after it. She caught its leash before it reached me. When she looked into my eyes you can imagine what happened." He said smirking, a dopey look coming over his face.

"You don't got to make it sound so … _weird_." Jake protested.

"You weren't even there." Paul growled.

"Well? What did she do?" I asked redirecting the conversation back to the original course.

"…She ran away." He mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"What?" I asked fighting the urge to laugh.

Jacob on the other hand didn't fight it at all he burst out laughing, almost falling on the floor. Paul started to shake again.

"Jacob compose yourself. Paul if you want a chance with my daughter your going to have to learn to control your anger." I said seriously to both of them

"Sorry." Paul murmured.

"Now, what do you mean she ran away? What did you say?" I asked incredulously.

"I didn't say anything! I have absolutely no idea why she left." He said, sounding defeated.

"Who wouldn't leave running after seeing your face?" Jacob laughed.

"Jacob am I going to have to make you leave the room?" I asked astonished by how he was acting. Surprisingly though Paul wasn't shaking. He did look upset though.

"No." he muttered sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Paul, maybe you just need to give her some time. Get to know her." I suggested.

Before Paul had the chance to reply the front door busted open and Rachel walked in carrying a couple of grocery bags.

"You know it would help if you guys grabbed some of-" but she stopped short, her eyes widening as she saw Paul.

Suddenly she tripped on the rug and groceries went everywhere. Paul was up in a flash.

… … …

_Hey guys! I myself hate it when people beg for reviews… but I cant help it! I need inspiration! _

_A special thanks to libit of luckycharms for being my first reviewer! :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Mr. Intense

Rachel's POV

Grabbing a couple of grocery bags I headed inside.

"You know it would help if you guys grabbed some of-"I started to say grumpily, before I looked up. Guess who was sitting in my living room talking to my dad and Jacob?

Mr. Intense. That's who. You know that incredibly sexy guy I met at the beach?

I started walking toward the kitchen when my foot caught the rug and I did a face plant, sending all the food spiraling in different directions. On the way down I managed to bite my lip too. Phooey.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Mr. Intense asked me, suddenly right next to me. He proceeded to lift me up by my forearms.

"I-I'm fine." I mumbled quietly, fixing my shirt as it rose slightly.

"You're bleeding!" he said panicked.

"Huh?" I asked. I will admit I was a bit distracted by his… well _everything._

Without answering me he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen, grabbed a paper towel and ran it under water. When he started dabbing my bottom lip with the paper towel I swear I almost fainted.

"She can do it herself!" Jacob said suddenly. Reminding me that Mr. Intense wasn't the only one in the room.

I turned to glare at Jacob. This seemed to surprise everyone.

"I-I should clean up the mess…" I whispered.

After picking up everything salvageable, I grabbed a trash bag and cleaned the rest. When I came back from throwing that away, I was surprised to find Mr. Intense drying up the spilled milk.

" I'm Rachel by the way." I smiled. Why did it take so much courage for me to say that? I'm such a dweeb.

"Paul Lahote." He beamed. Holding out his hand for me to shake.

I didn't realize that in my daze I was taking awhile to respond, so when I saw his hand retreating I quickly grasped his. With maybe a little too much eagerness.

To my horror his smile widened.

"It's getting late Paul. Don't you think you should go home?" Jacob asked entering the room.

"Its only six o'clock…" Paul said with a quirked eyebrow.

I laughed, which made Paul laugh. I looked up only to see Jacob storm out off the house.

"Sorry my brother is still kind of in his hormonal teen years." I smiled getting up.

"Its okay I'm used to him by now." He grinned.

"Wait your friends with my brother?" I asked, trying not to let my horror show.

"No, we work together. Strictly business." He chuckled.

"Oh okay, I was going to say… he wasn't acting friendly with you." I said shrugging and heading into the kitchen to rinse the milk out of the rags.

"Where do you guys work anyway?" I asked him.

"We uh, help Sam out." He grunted, sounding unsure.

Wait so this 'Help Sam' thing was a regular occurrence? So much so they called it their j_ob?_

'_Keep out of his business Rachel! Your just going to annoy him!'_

STAY OUT OF THIS CONSCIENCE!

"So uh Paul, would you like to stay for dinner?" dad asked him from the table.

"As much as I wish I could, I've got to the late shift today." he said sounding almost pained.

He must really not like his job or something.

"Tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

'_Why do you have to be so desperate?' _

Would you just be quiet? No one cares what you have to say!

"Sure!" Paul said, his eyes lighting up.

Dad smiled, with something intangible glinting in his eyes.

"So uh do you work anywhere?" Paul asked after a moment of silence.

"Not at the moment, but I was thinking about applying to the little bookstore down the street." I shrugged, as I started to clean the dishes just to have something to occupy my hands with.

"Oh really? I know the owner I'm sure she'll give you the job." He smiled knowingly.

"Who is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"My grandmother." He chortled.

"Really? I love that book store!" I smiled. When I was little mom would always get me tons of books. I was a bit of a bookworm.

"I'm glad." He grinned.

"So what time do you work?" dad asked him, an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Pretty soon. I got stuck with the long shift too." He grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked tired.

"Toughen up, kid. They aren't working you harder than they work the rest of them." Dad said rolling his eyes.

"Yes sir." Paul said quietly.

"And stop sucking up." Dad said rolling his eyes and making his dramatic roll away exit.

"Dad!" I screamed, horrified.

… … …

"Have you seen Jacob?" I asked dad after I was done cleaning the kitchen after diner.

"Nah, he might be a while. I think he went to Sam and Emily's." dad shrugged.

"What was up with him this morning anyway? Does he have some dish on Paul?" I asked curiously. Usually my brother is an extremely friendly guy.

"You bet ya!" dad laughed.

"Well? What is it?" I asked.

"You! Come on Rachel, don't tell me you didn't notice the way Paul was looking at you? What kind of brother likes to see a guy looking at his sister like that?" dad said, like it was completely obvious.

I blushed a tomato shade of red.

"That is not true! Paul wasn't looking at me any different than he would anyone else." I said stubbornly.

"Sure, and you weren't looking at him like that either, right?" dad laughed.

"What!" I said incredulously. No way! … was it that noticeable?

… … …

_Hey guys! I know this was a really short chapter and I apologies! I couldn't really think of another way to end it… _

_I know some of you might think their relationship is going a little fast… but remember in the book? It says that with them it was like love at first sight! _

_Anyhow … I'm stuck on what should happen next? I feel it needs more drama… ;) suggestions are fully encouraged. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Dinner

It was safe to say I was freaking out about dinner. Should I cook this, or that? Is he allergic to anything? Would he like it? Would he hate it? Ugh!

"Hey, uh dad?" I called out into the living room, _again. _

"Yes, Rachel?" he asked exasperated.

"Can you taste it again?" I asked.

Yes, I was making chili. It was taking me all day thank you very much.

Dad sighed, rolling into the kitchen.

"Go get dressed," he gestured toward my dirty apron, "I'll finish off the chili."

"Really? Thanks dad." I rushed into my room and dug through my closet.

After about a thirty-minuet debate, I picked the white flowing shirt and light blue jeans and quickly took a shower.

After lightly towel drying my hair and applying some light mascara and blush I was ready. Since was at home I stayed barefoot.

"Hey Rachel." Paul smiled, greeting me as I entered the living room.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't realize I was taking so long." I smiled coming to sit across from him on the little armchair.

"No, I'm kind of early." He smiled shyly. And despite is russet skin his blush was evident.

"Aww Pauly, are you nervous?" Jacob asked, coming into the living room.

Paul started to shake, which I find kind of weird. I looked at Jacob and was really about to smack him on the head.

"Jake would you like some chili for dinner?" I asked sweetly, standing up.

"Sure, sounds really good Rach." He smiled, almost smugly. Did he think I was being serious? Ha!

"Well then I suggest you learn some manners, or else you might be eating out of a bowl similar to Frodo's." I smiled putting a hand on my hip.

I heard dads booming laughter come from the kitchen, and visibly saw Paul's shaking halt. And he laughed, a beautiful husky sound.

Jacob's glare toward Paul _and_ me was obvious as we went into the kitchen and served ourselves. I fought the urge to laugh as Jacob pointedly sat next to me.

"So Paul, how is your dad doing?" dad asked him curiously.

"He's good I guess. Works been really busy lately." He shrugged taking a spoon full of chili.

"This is great Rachel!" he smiled, taking another spoonful.

"Thanks, took me all day to make so it better be." I laughed. I might not seem like I cared what he thought of the chili, but on the inside? I was basically jumping up and down with giddiness.

"So uh Paul whens your birthday again?" Jacob asked.

"November… why?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing just wondering when you would finally be a legal adult." He smirked.

I almost chocked on my soda. He was _seventeen? _

"Are you alright Rachel?" Paul asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I squeaked, coughing.

"Rachel you'll be twenty-two next May, right?" Jacob continued.

"Y-yeah. You would think you would know that don't you?" I asked glaring at him. It was now clear that Jacob only brought that up because he knew that once I knew of our age difference it would bother me.

'_I thought you said you weren't even looking at him like _that_?' _

... Shut-up.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just checking." He smirked. I would have kicked him if I didn't know it would probably hurt.

The diner seemed to go by really slow after that and everything seemed awkward.

"So, I uh talked to my grandma about the library. She said that she has been looking for someone to replace Bethany. " Paul said trying to make conversation to fill the awkwardness.

"Really? I was thinking of heading down there tomorrow." I smiled.

"I'm sure she will love you." He grinned.

"I hope so." I replied.

After dinner I cleaned the dishes and Paul dried. We were silent the entire time, though it wasn't awkward, it wasn't pleasant either. I could tell he knew something was bothering me, thank god he didn't ask what it was though, because _that _would have been awkward.

'Oh its just that I kind of had this stupid little crush on you, and it was kind of shattered when I found out its kind of illegal for us to date.'

'What!'

Yeah I'm not putting myself through that.

I was a bit relieved when it finally came time for Paul to leave. All I wanted to do was go to my room and collapse on my bed. So when the front door shut behind him, that's exactly what I did.

I sighed as I changed into my navy blue P.J.'s and slipped into my white covers on my flimsy air mattress. Hiding beneath their cozy comfort I let my mind wander.

He was seventeen! He wasn't even an adult. He was barley allowed to _drive_! What was I thinking!

But he was so sweet, and charming. His smile was to die for. Literally. And god, those muscles! How could I _not_ think of him like that?

Burrowing deeper into the covers I suppressed the urge to scream. What had I gotten myself into? Questions bubbled through my mind. One in particular repeated itself.

Am I a cougar?

… … …

That night I dreamt of course of my mother again. The dream was like any other I seamed to have nowadays. I had managed to hold back my screams tonight, so Jacob didn't come in. Thank god or else I would have smacked him. Something that is way over due.

For some reason this morning I was in a relevantly bad mood. Maybe it was the fact that sometime during the night I had decided that yes, I was defiantly a cougar.

What were you even thinking liking him? You could never stay here; it would be much too painful.

"So, uh are you going to apply for the job at the library today?" dad asked, for once not paying any attention to the newspaper.

"Yeah, I am." I said. Also during the night I had decided that even though I was determined to get over this little boy crush, I wasn't going to alter my plans just because of him.

"Well the early bird gets the worm." Dad said smiling and raising the newspaper to cover his face again.

I rolled my eyes, and even though I knew there probably weren't much people in La Push applying for that job, I got up and went to get ready.

After throwing on my dark jeans and navy blue long sleeved shirt, I quickly applied some touchy ups to my face and was headed out the door and to my car.

The ride toward the library was about five minuets. When I arrived at the tiny shop, which I realized was named 'Julia's Bookshelf', I saw an old lady just flipping the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'.

What? But it is only eleven thirty!

"Wait!" I yelled running up to the closing door. I got to it right before it closed.

"Ma'am, I would like to apply for a job?" I asked politely to the woman, who had yet to turn to look at me.

"Sorry, were closed." She said plainly.

"But its so early?" I said confused.

"Business was slow and I have better things to do. Any more questions? Id like to get back to what I was doing." She said grumpily turning to look at me. Looks like I'm not the only one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Too bad she choose this day to act like that because any other day I would have easily let it slide. But not today.

"Excuse me ma'am, but maybe I'll take my fully college educated behind some where else. You know I thought small town old ladies' were nicer than this? I exceeded in all my years of college and I cant even get a job at a library? Fine, fine! Your lose lady!" I sighed frustrated. Yes that was my wrath. Scary huh? Yeah, I'm pretty pathetic.

"Wait!" the lady called right as I was about to enter my car.

"You got the job kid." She smirked.

"Really? When do I start?" I asked eagerly, already forgetting my anger.

"Right now." She said, already heading back to the store.

"What if I had plans?" I asked following her inside.

She turned and raised her left eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"Um, right. Gottcha." I said looking down.

"I have to go to the store and run a couple errands but I should be back before closing time." She said already getting her jacket and purse.

"Well when is closing time?" I asked hurriedly.

"Seven." She said leaving out the back door.

I stood there not really comprehending what had just happened. I sighed, running a hand through my thick hair. Taking a seat in a rolling chair behind the cash register I pulled out one of the books on the shelf and started reading.

'_As Kelly crept up the stairs she made a terrible discovery. She wasn't the only one in the house. As she turned in the corner to her room she saw-'_

'DING-DING-DING'

I jumped as the door opened.

"Paul you almost gave me a heart attack!" I scream-whispered.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked, seemingly surprised to see me.

"I told you yesterday that I was going to come down here." I smiled. Yesterday's awkwardness seemed to have dissipated.

"I uh didn't know if you still would." He said looking down as he walked over to the counter.

Oh god Rachel… he noticed yesterday. Here comes the awkwardness.

_Did you really think he wouldn't notice?_

Shut up.

"Um your grandma isn't here. She went to run errands." I said changing the subject.

"That what she told you?" he chuckled.

"Yes?" I said confused.

"That's extremely unlikely." He said shaking his head and grinning.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I asked shocked.

"No! I mean it's very unlikely that she is running errands!" he said quickly correcting what he had said.

"Really? Why do you think that?" I laughed.

"She might be a shopaholic, but if she has errands she wouldn't hesitate to call me and make me do it." He shrugged.

"I will be sure to ask her what possessed her to give you a day off of your duties." I said rolling my eyes and smiling. It seemed so easy for us to just sit there and talk, even with everything that happened yesterday.

"Oh yes please remind her that, or else I don't know what I have to live for!" he said faking a horrified look. It wasn't really what he said but more the look on his face that made me combust in a fit of laughter. I laughed so loud that I didn't notice the back door open.

"Is this what I pay you for?" came a voice form behind me, making me jump.

… … …

_**Hey guys! Don't kill me! I know it has literally been forever since I updated. What can I say? I'm a horrible updater! I just kind of lost some of my inspiration for a while I guess…. But you know what helps? Reviews! Yip! That's my poison! **_

_**But don't just tell me to update (though if anything I do appreciate it)…. Tell me something you liked! Something you don't like! Tell me a story..! Tell me anything that pops into your head.. Okay, Ready?... GO! ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Big Ass Spiders

_Previously_

"_Oh yes please remind her that, or else I don't know what I have to live for!" he said faking a horrified look. It wasn't really what he said but more the look on his face that made me combust in a fit of laughter. I laughed so loud that I didn't notice the back door open. _

"_Is this what I pay you for?" came a voice form behind me, making me jump. _

Paul's POV

"Grandma!" I said smiling at her as I stood to take some bags that she was currently holding.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was late for our little get together party." She said looking at Rachel and me with a sarcastic look on her face.

I was about to explain that I was just checking up on Rachel to see if she got the job when Rachel's petite form appeared in front of me.

"I am so sorry. You're completely right this is so not what you pay me for. Though you don't exactly pay me yet…. Anyway." She said in her small alto voice, moving her hands to add emphasis to her words.

Much to my surprise a fond smile came across my grandmother's face, that is before she hid it by turning around and setting her remaining bags on one of the couches in the small building.

"Don't let it happen again." She said turning around, the smile still there just less visible. Pride swelled in my heart as I realized that my grandmother actually liked Rachel.

I turned my attention to Rachel as my grandmother walked into her office in the back.

"Is all of your family that intimidating?" she asked me as she turned around.

"No, well unless you count my mom." I told her truthfully.

"Ah, so it's a mother to daughter kind of thing?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, this is my fathers mom not my moms. My mom's mom died a while back. I lived in her house with my parents for a while before they got divorced."

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said looking troubled. She reached out her hand as if to touch my shoulder, but thought better of it as she retracted it.

I felt a pang in my chest and willed her hand, with my eyes, to reach a couple more inches, so I could feel the delicate grace of her fingers.

"Don't sweat it, she died before I ever met her. Don't get me wrong I was born way before she croaked it… she just never found me of much interest to ever visit. " I said shrugging. I knew none of this was relevant; I just wanted her to know more about me, just as I felt this longing to know more about her.

"I…." she started, "I don't know why. You're a pretty fascinating person Paul." She said looking up after a few seconds passed.

My heart grew about two sizes larger as it swelled with joy at her words. She thought _I _was interesting? Sure I'm a shape shifter and all, but she didn't know that.

"You're quite mesmerizing yourself Miss Black." I said as my smile grew.

"Now, now lets not get ahead of ourselves here, I never said you were per say _mesmerizing…. _Mister Lahote."She smiled playfully showing her dimples. God she could not get more perfect.

"Well I'd be lying if I said you weren't." I said my smile slipping slightly, as my smile became less cheek splitting and more serious.

"Paul! Come help me with this box will you?" I heard my Grandma call.

"Coming Grams!" I said still looking into Rachel's eyes.

She looked down as a crimson blush overtook her bronze cheeks.

….

Rachel's POV

I released a staggered breath as I ran my hands under the cold water running out of the faucet inside the cramped bathroom of the library. As I looked up at the mirror I really didn't get what was so _mesmerizing._ Hmph, what a joke.

As I was walking out of the bathroom I ran smack into someone, which in turn sent us both stumbling backwards. I quickly caught myself on a nearby wall. The other person wasn't as lucky.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed quickly moving to help her up.

"Oh its fine. Don't worry about it." A small soprano voice said. I looked at the girl and smiled. She was small, compared to my average height, and she had dirty blonde hair cut short an inch above her shoulder, and she had brown eyes so dark they might have been confused as black if not for the lighting.

"You new here?" I asked her. She looked around my age and I would have remembered her if she had been to school with me. There weren't many blondes in La Push.

"No, actually I live in Forks. My name is Kayla by the way." She said smiling.

"Rachel," I said shaking her outstretched hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you and all, but I have to find my sister. She works here and she wasn't at home today and my mom told me to come check here since she hasn't been answering her phone." She said babbling towards the end.

"Really? Oh I just started working here." I said.

"Well I feel very sorry that you're going to be having to deal with the pain that is my younger sister." She said smirking.

"She that bad?" I said smiling, and quirking my right eyebrow.

"Nope. She is _way_ worse." She laughed.

"Well have fun finding her." I smirked as we parted, and I headed towards the front of the warm and cozy building. I found that I really loved this place.

"Rachel, come here and help me with some of these boxes. I would ask Pauly but he seems to have disappeared for the moment." She said moving towards a ladder holding boxes stacked on to each other.

"Yes ma'am." I said walking over and taking some of the boxes from her hand.

"Please call me Julia dear." She smiled as she held the ladder and let me climb on.

"There should be an area set of to the side that you can fit those in…" she said as she concentrated on putting labels on the other cardboard boxes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed taking an involuntary step back. My back hit the not so softly carpeted floor with a loud oomph.

"Rachel! I am so sorry I wasn't watching! Are you okay? Oh God don't sue me!" Julia said going off into a rant.

"Rachel! Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Paul said urgently rushing into the room.

"Guys I'm fine I swear. And no I'm not going to sue you." I smirked as I tried to sit up. _Crap that hurt_.

"Rachel, what happened?" Paul demanded once again.

"There was a spider." I said sheepishly.

"You nearly killed yourself over a spider?" he said giving me a blank look.

"No. I so did not almost _kill_ myself."

"Breaking your neck would definitely kill you." He said surely.

"Well good thing I didn't break it, huh?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure as hell it's a good thing." He said smirking right back at my sarcastic smile.

"Would you two stop flirting and get up?" Julia said exasperatedly.

My face stained itself crimson, and I quickly righted myself. With a lot of back pain as I did so too. I felt like I was an old woman already.

_Compared to Paul you might as well be._

Please, four years isn't that much.

…_. Is it?_

"Rachel?" Paul asked his eyebrows furrowing with what looked like concern. My cheeks turned an even deeper shade just at the thought.

"Yes?" I said a bit confused.

"I asked if you needed anything? Advil? A heating pad for your back? Ice pack?" he asked, apparently repeating his question.

"No, I'm fi-" I started before my head started to throb.

"You know what I think I might need some Advil." I said, already feeling my heart beat pulsing through my temples.

"I'll be right back just sit down on the couch and don't walk around to much." He said as he helped me towards the couch, and quickly excited the room in search of the meds.

"You know I've only ever seen you guys interact this once, but I can tell he really cares for you." Julia said without turning around to face me as she continued to sort the boxes.

"W-what?" I said stuttering like a complete idiot as I tried to wrap my head around what she was saying.

"He seems to really care for you. More so than he ever did for any of his other girlfriends." She said.

"Oh were not- I'm not-" I said struggling to explain but abruptly stopped as Paul once again entered the room.

"Hey I brought you two so the pain would go away faster. And we only have coke, I don't know if you like it but Grams seems to have run out of water bottles." He said rushing towards me.

"No its fine. I love coke. Who doesn't?" I smiled taking the bottled soda and popping the pills into my mouth.

I sighed after taking an extra long gulp.

"Hey, I-" Kayla said and she walked in.

"What happened?" she asked looking alarmed.

"I fell, I'm fine though really." I said hurriedly.

"Well at least your okay I guess. Julia if Nicole shows up would you mind telling her to come home?" she said as she hastily walked toward the door.

"Sure thing dear." Julia smiled.

"Is Nicole the other girl that works here?" I asked though I kind of already knew because of my earlier conversation with Kayla.

"Yes, though I will probably be replacing her. She is all drama I swear." She shuddered.

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. The only reason she even works here is because she is Paul's personal stalker. I swear I still don't know why you ever went out with that daft girl." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

Something about what Julia had just said made it obvious I would not like this girl. Way obvious.

"Trust me I don't either. I thought maybe once we hung out she would realize we had nothing in common and she wouldn't like me anymore." Paul said shrugging as if he couldn't care less about this chick.

"Did it help?" I questioned actually interested.

"It helped her find out all my hangouts. Now I see her about everyday, and not just when we are in school." He said seeming disturbed.

"Why did you even give her the job?" I asked.

"Go ahead and admit it grams! You did it just to bug me!" Paul said, though he didn't seem that upset he was just smiling like he had caught his grandma red handed.

"At the time yes but now she just gets on my god damn nerves!" she said not even caring to admit that, yes; she did it just to bug him. I smiled at their bantering.

"Well don't you guys think your being a little cruel? So she has a crush, big deal." I said rolling my eyes.

"It has been like three years since she started liking me, its been two since I dated her, and one since I flat out told her we would never work." He said, his hands moving to add emphasis to his words.

"She has liked you for three years? Dang this chick is determined." I laughed, causing my head to throb louder in my ear.

"Tell me about it." Paul said, shuddering.

"Well can I suggest something?" I asked.

Paul nodded fully focused on what I was about to say.

"Why don't you try and set her up with someone? One of your friends or something." I said shrugging.

"I'm not that cruel to my friends." He said solemnly.

"Paul!" I laughed whacking him on his upper arm.

"Okay! Okay… I promise I'll be serious now." He smiled.

"Don't you have any friends searching for their _one and only?"_ I asked.

"Yeah I guess but… I don't know she's just a little much sometimes." He said shrugging.

"I bet I could match her up." I said smiling somewhat smugly.

"Oh really?" he said smirking, and raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yip." I giggled.

"Well come on then." He said standing up.

"Wait where are we going?" I asked as he proceeded to grab my hand and lead me to the door.

"Well be back Grams!" he yelled out as we excited the store.

"Paul I demand to know what we are doing! … Please?" I said when he didn't answer.

"We are going to my truck." He said simply.

"And?" I asked.

He just smiled and led me to a huge black truck. He opened my door and helped my in, and soon we were on a long two lane road heading toward what I assumed was the beach, since that's where the road leads to.

"Now we find Nicole." He laughed.

"Well how do we know were to look?" I asked.

"Kayla said she wasn't at home, and obviously she wasn't at the book store. She usually comes to First Beach since me and my friends hang around there a lot. Best guess is she's sitting there waiting for me to show up." He said, already have calculated everything in his mind.

We pulled up to the beach and he cut the engine.

"Well how are you planning on approaching her?" I asked.

"Oh trust me we wont have to approach her, she will come right to us." He laughed and started to excite the car.

I sat in the worn seat for a minute. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Ready?" Paul asked when he opened my door.

"Not at all." I said with a smile.

We walked down to a worn path through some brush until we reached the sand. If you could call it that, there were so many rocks it was unreal. Not to mention extremely hazardous to walk barefoot.

For a while we walked along the shore, passing a few groups of people. I was about to suggest we look somewhere else when Paul suddenly picked up his speed.

"See that girl over there with the green jacket on?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I said though I was still in search of her. It took me a couple of seconds but I finally found her. She had shoulder length blonde hair about two inches longer than her sisters, though her hair was more of a light blonde color.

"Come on lets go walk by the water." He said pulling me in a direction that was almost right in front of her.

"Paul!" she called, before we even had the chance to fully cross.

"Hey! Nicole." He said, acting surprised.

"We always manage to bump into each other!" she laughed. An extremely fake laugh, might I add.

Insert my eye roll here. If I didn't like her before, I was having a hard time liking her now.

"Oh I'm sorry… am I interrupting your date?" she said not looking sorry, _at all._ She must have noticed my eye rolling. Oops.

"Um yeah, but don't worry its fine." Paul said surprising me. He then proceeded to put an arm around my shoulders.

WHAT? This was so not part of the plan! … Well it wouldn't have been if we had one…

"I'm so sorry! And Paul, I would have never pegged her as your type?" she said her voice and face conveying friendliness, but her eyes looking murderous.

"Oh she is. Trust me." He smirked, pulling me closer. That butt.

_Oh come on you know you like it…_

…Your point?

"Ha-ha… yeah. Where do you live anyway? I never see you around." She said her smile faltering.

"My house." Paul said. My eyes widened in horror, and I saw Nicole's do the same.

You know what buddy? Two can play at that game.

"R-really?" she asked her smile completely gone.

"Yeah, Pauly had a hard time sleeping alone at night." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Isn't that right boo?" I cooed at him.

"Yip." He said simply, pulling me into a full blow hug.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." She said sadly.

"Wait!" I said pulling out of Paul's grasp.

She turned around giving me a menacing glare.

"What?" she snapped.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with my friend?" I said.

"No thanks. I'm busy." She said rolling her eyes, and briskly walking away. I might not like her all that much but I hadn't come here intending on hurting her feelings.

"Oh god what did I do?" I said taking a deep breath and dug my face in my palms.

"You didn't do anything wrong, she said she was busy." Paul shrugged.

"You! It's all your fault! That was plain cruel Paul, I mean really the girl has some serious feelings for you and you go and say stuff like that." I said folding my hands and scowling at him.

"Stuff like what?" he said still completely unaware of what he did that was so bad.

"God, your oblivious!" I sighed.

After a moment of complete silence, I looked up to see Paul looking at the ground in disdain.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for. Its just as much my fault as it is yours, I shouldn't have even gone along with it in the first place." I said taking a step towards him.

"No you're right, that was really mean of me. I was flaunting you right in front of her with no respects of her feelings." He said ashamedly.

Now I felt like I just kicked a puppy.

"Paul, its okay. We can just apologize later or something. And I swear I'm going to make it my mission to help her find a man and get over you." I smiled trying to get his frown to turn upside-down.

"Yeah I guess." He said smiling, but just slightly.

"Oh and Paul?" I asked him innocently.

"Yes?" he asked intrigued.

I walked over to him slowly and stared him intently in the eyes. I reached up and brushed my fingers across his shoulder.

"TAG! Your it!"

… … … … … … …

**Hey guys... I know it has been forever, and seriously life has just been chaotic. I'm so sorry for the wait. For some reason I feel like this chapter was just long and boring. ;( Ehh whatever I'll get over it I guess. **

**Please review! When I'm about to go do something like watch TV and I see that you guys have reviewed, that's really what drags my butt to the computer to write. Thank you for all your support. :) 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Mud will always Be Mud

I sighed frustrated as I phoned Leah's cell once more. The other day she had called and canceled our plans and I was trying to see if maybe she wanted to hang tonight since we hadn't been able to before.

All of this would work out a lot better if she actually answered. After the sixth ring I hung up and began biting my nails. Leah is always really good at answering her cell. She was beginning to worry me.

After about an hour of uncomfortable fidgeting from all the worry, I stood up grabbed my keys and headed toward the Clearwater house.

It was about a five-minuet drive, and when I arrived I hurried up the steps. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard steps ascending the stairs, and waited impatiently.

"Rachel!" Sue smiled engulfing me in a hug.

"Look at you! My have you grown into such a beautiful young lady." She smiled, though she seemed a bit distracted.

"Its only been a couple years, plus I don't think I've changed all that much." I smiled.

"Well it seemed like more than just a couple years Hun. What brings you here?" she smiled.

"I was wondering if Leah was around?" I asked hopefully.

"She is but I don't know if she will be up to doing anything at the moment. It's been a rough couple of days." She said the distractedness turning into sorrow.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Well everything with Emily and Sam hit her pretty hard lately. Especially with their engagement and all." She explained in a hushed voice.

"Do you think maybe I could speak to her?" I asked, hoping not to overstep my boundaries.

"Normally under these circumstances I would say she might do better off with a little alone time, but I think she has a had to much of that lately." She said breaking down and tears streamed down her face.

I hugged her then headed up stairs. I passed Seth's door and came to a stop in front of hers. I hesitantly reached for the door handle, unsure of what exactly I was going to say to her. I mustered up my courage and entered the room.

"Hey Lee." I said softly.

She was sitting at her window bench, her hands wringing urgently over a thin rope.

"Hey." She replied simply.

"I'm not going to ask if your okay, because I know your not," she flinched but I continued," And there is nothing wrong with that Leah. You and I both know you're a strong person. Everyone knows that. But to be strong, at one point in our lives we have to be unhinged, we have to be weak. It drives me crazy not to have control of how I handle myself. But that's what makes me tougher when I do." I spoke softly, taking a seat next to her.

"Does this look strong to you?" she asked in a hoarse voice, tears streaming down her russet features.

"No," I answered truthfully." But its stronger than I ever was." I said.

She looked up at me with sad questioning eyes. This was probably the first time I ever saw her break down like this.

"When mom died," I said softly, looking down." I didn't know what to do with myself. I thought of myself as useless. How was I supposed to live on when I know she is buried deep underground somewhere? And there is nothing I can do to bring her back. How am I supposed to fill her shoes? Those shoes that once did virtually everything?" I asked.

"I couldn't." I told her, answering my own question.

The wringing of her fingers twining around the bracelet slowed.

"So I left. As fast as I could, as far as I dared. But Leah that wasn't the answer. No matter how far you go, no matter how much you do to stop the thoughts, they will never leave." I said.

She cried harder.

"But Leah," I said grabbing her chin, and compelling her to look me in the eyes." That's because leaving isn't the answer. The monsters aren't real. They're in your head. That's why you can't leave them. They where never there in the first place. All you have to do is hold onto those around you. We are here to help you get through this."

"It just hurts so much Rachel." She cried.

"You know it just hit me the other day? I've known for maybe a month now, and it never really hit me. The other day I over heard Sam and Emily talking about maybe using Sunflowers as the bouquet, and I-I…" her voice broke and she just cried.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, it's all going to be okay. I promise." I said clenching my eyes shut and rocking us back and forth.

That's a promise I intend to keep.

...

Sue's POV

I slowly crept up stairs and entered Leah's room. I smiled sadly at the sight before me. Just like when they where little the girls once again fell asleep in a heaping pile on the window bench. I sighed knowing it was no use, there was no way I was going to be able to move them without waking them. And they both needed their rest after such an emotional day.

I smiled as I leaned against the doorframe. This image reminded me so much of the day Leah and Rachel had spent all morning making a mud pie only to be disappointed when they were told they couldn't eat it. They ran up to Leah's room and complained the rest of the day. At the end of the day when I went up to check on them they were both asleep on the window seat.

On the outside Leah and Rachel were already grown and maybe considered adults, but on the inside they were still those six year old girls who refused to see the facts that no matter how much you try making a pie out of mud in the end you have to face the truth. It is what it is. And mud is still mud.

...

Leah's POV

I woke with a start, sitting up to quickly for my necks taste. I looked around the dark room and found Rachel across from me.

At the sight of her it all came back to me. But for some strange reason I really didn't feel like crying anymore. I looked down at the bracelet in my hands and recalled the day Sam gave it to me.

It had been a rather stormy day and me and Sam where eating lunch on my back porch watching it rain. I had just taken a particularly large bite when he pulled it out of his pocket. He didn't say anything just tied the colorful rope around my wrist.

In a way Sam and me had always been pretty silent, though it wasn't that we didn't speak to each other it was just that we didn't feel a need to fill the silence. I always thought it meant we were perfect for each other but now I realize that it was just I really didn't have anything to say. Maybe because he already knew everything. Maybe because he didn't.

Maybe some people are meant to fall in love, but not meant to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys:)) don't hate me! I know it took me super long to update but life just really and truly got in the way:( <strong>

**On the bright side though:)) my sister is having a baby boy! Yay! **

**Please review, feedback is always helpful and your suggestions mean a lot. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Somethings Leave Us Paralyzed

Rachel's POV

I woke drenched in sweat, my skin sticking to the bed sheets, my hair pressed against my face.

"Just a dream." I whispered to myself.

I walked around Leah's sleeping form and headed into her bathroom for a quick shower.

Soaking in the warm water I let my dream take over my thoughts.

I had been in the car with my mom. Like all the other times I had this dream I was in the passenger seat while my sister took the back. We were going down a winding road that would eventually lead to a little restaurant called 'Josie's Café', where we were meeting my dad and little brother.

Becca and me had been singing some song on the radio when I turned to look at her, laughing at the silly song, but what I saw rendered me motionless.

Paralyzed by the headlights, I said nothing. I knew I had to say something but my mouth just wasn't moving. It was as if my brain just wasn't forming coherent thoughts.

Maybe if I had, she would still be here.

"Okay so what's first?" Leah asked me, gesturing between the movies.

"I _guess _we can watch 'The Notebook'." I laughed as she was prominently gesturing to that one.

"Yes!" she said doing a fist pump.

"I don't know what your fascination with that guy is anyway." I laughed.

"Oh so you know someone better looking?" she smirked.

"Do you have popcorn? I feel like popcorn." I got up heading to the kitchen.

"Rachel Black! Get back here!" she said chasing after me.

"What?" I asked.

"Who is this boy and why haven't I heard of him?" she asked me, with a somewhat knowing look in her eyes.

"What boy? I have no idea what you're talking about." I said heading to the pantry continuing my search.

"Don't play dumb with me Miss Black." She said suspiciously.

I ignored her question reaching for the popcorn, only to have her grab it before me holding it above her head.

"Oh come on Leah!" I laughed reaching desperately for the box.

"Not until you tell me who this mystery guy is." She laughed holding it higher when I almost reached it.

"Fine! But only because you're my best friend." I glared at her crossing my arms.

"His name is Paul." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Paul… as in Paul Lahote?" she asked me suddenly serious.

"I think so, why?" I asked.

"Be careful around him Rachel. If he is known for something it's his temper."

"Temper? He has been nothing but sweet. Maybe I'm wrong, were probably talking about two completely different people." I said, sure that my Paul and her Paul were in no way the same person.

"Look I'm just saying to be careful alright?" she said in finality.

"Fine, but _I'm_ just saying he isn't like that." I said persistently.

"Stubborn _as always."_ She laughed.

"Can I have the popcorn now?" I asked, making puppy dog eyes.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I _please_ have the popcorn?" I laughed.

"Here take it. I don't eat it anymore, remember?" she smirked handing me the box.

"Even if I promise to tell you if you have it in your teeth?"

"Nope." she said walking to the living room.

"Peter Daniels I will never forgive you." I said shaking my head as I popped a packet into the microwave.

...

"Dad I'm home!" I called into the house setting my keys on the table.

"Hey Rach, how's Leah doing?" he asked Looking up from the T.V. screen.

"She is good, we watched 'The Notebook' again. " I laughed.

"How can you girls watch one movie so many times?" he asked shaking his head in distaste.

I shrugged taking a seat on the couch.

"So you up to watching the game tonight?" he asked me.

"Eh, I don't know..."

"I invited Charlie..." he said trailing off.

"And?" I asked curiously, noticing the unfinished sentence.

"Paul's coming." he smirked.

"What? You should have told me earlier! Look at what I'm wearing! What time is he getting here?" I asked hurriedly.

"He'll probably be here in twenty minuets or less is my best guess." he smirked, holding back an obvious laugh.

Glaring I hurried to get changed. Though what I was wearing wasn't all that bad, it was all wrinkly from the day before.

Grabbing some random white T-shirt and jean shorts I changed quickly and decided to just put my hair up in a bun. I sprayed a quick squirt of my favorite perfume and headed back to the living room.

"Dad, does this look okay? It's not too underdressed right?"

"...I don't know? I guess?" He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Men. They are no help whatsoever." I laughed.

There was a knock on the door. I ran over opening it quickly.

"Hey kiddo!" Charlie smiled holding out an arm for a hug.

"Hey Charlie," I smiled, trying not to let my face fall when I saw who it was, and returned his hug.

After putting the beer Charlie brought in fridge I joined them on the couch.

"Haven't seen you in a while kiddo, how've you been?" he asked.

"I've been alright, just keeping busy." I shrugged.

"You are the spitting image of your mom." he smiled, seeming amazed.

"Thanks " I smiled looking down.

The conversation dissipated as the game came on. For me it wasn't all that interesting, but I kept up as best I could.

Twenty minuets into the game, and I started to get a little worried.

Where was Paul? Shouldn't he be here already?

I started twirling the ring on my index finger in nervous habit. What if something was wrong?

Deciding to do something productive instead of sitting there worriedly I went to clean up the kitchen. After a while there wasn't anything left to clean.

"His number is on the fridge if you want to call and check on him Rachel." dad said noticing my discomfort.

After another five minuets passed I couldn't help but take his offer.

"Hello?" Paul's voice sounded through the phone.

"Paul? It's me Rachel." It was hard not to let the relief show in my voice.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked, yawning.

"Oh, did I wake you?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, not at all. " he said unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry, I just... I wanted to check on you. I was worried when you didn't show up." I apologized.

"Wait what time is... Aww man, Rach I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No it's fine really don't worry about it, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I wasn't calling you to scold you or anything." I laughed.

"Still I should have-" he started, before I stopped him.

"Paul. I'm serious. Stop blaming yourself."

"Is the game over?" he asked.

"Actually it only started thirty minuets ago. I was just over reacting I guess."

"It's sweet." He said and I could here the smile in his voice.

I blushed and stayed silent, not knowing what to say. So much for getting over this crush.

"So uh, is it still okay if I come over?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is Paul, don't be silly. I just don't want you to feel obligated or anything." I said seriously.

"No way, I'll be there in ten." he scoffed.

We said our goodbyes and I went back into the living room.

"Well? Were is he?" dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"He fell asleep, but he is on his way now." I blushed, embarrassed at how worried I had been.

My dad nodded then turned his attention back to the screen.

Biting my nails I let my mind wander. Was it really that bad to like him? Sure he was a couple years younger than me, but maybe we could work. That is if he even thinks of me like that.

I blushed remembering that day in freshman year when in had been so sure this guy named Kevin liked me, only to be totally humiliated when I asked him if he would like to go see a movie and he told me he didn't think of me like that _at all. _

I have got to stop over thinking this.

A sudden knock at the door made me jump. Fixing my hair I quickly opened the door.

Paul stood there with tired looking eyes and a sum what wrinkly white shirt.

"Hey!" I smiled, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey Rach," he smiled and then turned to my dad and Charlie. "Mr. Black, chief." he said shaking their hands.

"What took you so long kid? You missed half the game!" Charlie asked, the idea of ever missing a game being completely ridiculous in his mind.

"I fell asleep. I worked the night shift." He said apologetically.

"Anybody hungry?" I asked to fill the sudden silence.

I laughed at their three eager faces, and headed into the kitchen to see what I could cook.

"Hey Frodo," I smiled down at the lazy pooch, whose new favorite sleeping place was right under the table.

Deciding on hot dogs I quickly got to work on cooking them and setting the table.

"Guys the food is ready!" I called.

Dad and Charlie came into the room debating in who would win and quickly grabbed their food and brought it to the living room. Paul came in soon after and sat across from me at the table.

"Not Into the game?" I asked.

"Ehh, it's alright I guess." he shrugged.

"Don't let my dad hear you say that." I laughed.

"Our secret," he winked, chuckling.

I blushed reverting my eyes to my food, smiling slightly.

"So uh what exactly do you do for Sam?" I asked looking up at him.

He suddenly looked tense and unsure. But... why?

"I uh, run patrol around the La Push area. You know making sure everything is alright." he shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"Like a police officer?" I asked curiously.

"You could say that I guess." he shrugged.

"Why is Sam in charge of that then?" I asked, probably being way too nosey.

"He uh volunteered." Paul said shortly.

I nodded dropping the subject.

I jumped as the door suddenly opened and Jacob stepped in.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Jake!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." he glared at Paul, and grabbed a hot dog heading into the living room.

"God I don't know what his problem is lately. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No problem, I completely understand. He's going through a rough time." he assured me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well with the whole Bella situation." he explained, looking surprised I didn't know.

"Bella?" I asked even more confused, though the name sounded somewhat familiar.

"Yeah chiefs daughter. He and her boyfriend are like natural enemies. Plus he is like in love with her and she only thinks of him as a friend." he whispered, as if Jacob would actually be able to hear him talking about him.

"God," I whispered holding my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I - I should have been here. But no, I had to be so- so _pathetic_ and leave when they needed me the most. I should have visited more. God even just once might have been better than nothing!" I said angry with myself.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it, okay? Even if you had been here there is no way you could have stopped all this from happening." He said looking me in the eyes.

I nodded though I didn't believe him. Thankfully the subject was dropped.

After we cleaned up Paul went with the guys while I took Frodo out.

"Come on boy," I called and opened the door to let him out.

How had I been so oblivious to what was happening with my brother? Of all things that can be overlooked, pushing your family aside wasn't one of them.

Suddenly there was movement to the left side of the forest. It went by so fast I could almost say the porch light had been messing with me.

Almost. Until Frodo started barking and suddenly vanished into the forest.

"Frodo!" I yelled running after him.

I heard the porch door open, but ignored it as I ran, chasing a small white blur.

"Frodo I swear if you don't get your white ass back here, you are _so _not sleeping in the bed!" I hollered breathlessly.

Suddenly I ran into someone almost falling back on impact.

"Rachel, what do you think your doing?" Jake asked me angrily.

"F-rodo ran away," I explained, wheezing in the middle of each word.

"Paul take her back to the house. I'll go get the dog." He said rolling his eyes.

I turned to find Paul standing there looking as mad as Jacob had.

"What?" I asked, still wheezing.

"You shouldn't run into the forest like that Rachel. Especially at night." He said scolding me lightly.

"Frodo- he, he was chasing something." I said, puffing every so often.

"What's the matter?" he asked, referring to the way I was breathing.

"Sorry, I have asthma. I get like this when I run sometimes." I said shrugging it off.

He suddenly looked alarmed and he seemed to be pulling me through the dense forest a little more urgently than before.

"Its nothing to worry about, really. It'll pass in a minuet." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

Soon we reached my house and drank some water, making a mental note to ask the doctor for an asthma medication refill.

Not five minuets after we sat down on the couch, Jacob came in holding Frodo.

"How did you catch him so fast?" I asked in disbelief.

"Please the dog ran right to me. Maybe you're the one who made him run off in the first place?" he laughed setting Frodo down.

"_Please._ The dog loves me." I smiled rolling my eyes.

As if to prove my point Frodo jumped into my lap snuggling into my arms. I raised a challenging eyebrow at my brother and hugged the furry mutt.

"Obviously!" he laughed.

I smirked, smug.

My smirk fell as I felt a wet spot on my lap.

"Frodo! I am not your property!"

…

**Hey guys! I know its been forever but I've been helping my sister a lot what with her being almost nine months pregnant : P I'm super sorry for the long wait! Another problem was my major writers block:/**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Everything is easier when you're drunk! Well except walking.

Disclaimer.

Rachel's POV

"Rachel?" a voice sounded behind me in the pharmacy isle.

"Hey!" I smiled after I realized who it was. Kayla was standing there with a bunch of different sunburn ointments in a basket.

"Planning ahead?" I smiled gesturing to the lotions.

"What, these? Nah there for my sister. She has had too much fun in the sun! Though I guess she is lucky, the sun is rarely out!" She laughed.

"My dog ruined my toothbrush." I grumbled holding up the new light blue toothbrush.

"New chew toy?" she laughed.

"Yip." I smiled, and then grimaced remembering finding the slobbery chewed up thing under my bed.

"Hey I'm having this party with some of my friends tonight would you like to come? Its nothing big just a small get together." She smiled kindly.

"Um, yeah sure!" I smiled back.

After I wrote her address down we separated and I headed home.

…

"Hey dad?" I called out coming out of my room and into the living room.

"In here!" he called from his room.

I walked in and found him sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Can I go out tonight?' I asked sitting down next to him.

"Rachel your twenty-one I don't really think you need my permission." He laughed.

"Well I mean I still live under you roof!" I defended.

"Are we really having this argument?" he said chuckling.

"Well what do you think I should wear?" I asked.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" he asked gesturing to my T-shirt and jeans.

"Forget I asked." I laughed, hugging him and leaving to my room to get ready.

After much contemplation I finally decided on a simple white strapless dress with a thin black belt. For shoes I put some navy blue pumps and a matching clutch as the purse.

Fixing my hair in a ponytail I walked out into the living room. Dad sat there watching T.V.

"Where are you guys going, a wedding?" dad asked.

"Dad! No of course not but I want to look nice alright? Kayla is always dressed in some sort of dress so obviously her friends are probably like that too." I grumbled.

"Oh! Almost forgot what it felt like when you and your sister would try and fit in with all those preppy kids." He rolled his eyes.

"Me? No way don't drag me into Rebecca's little climb to the popular's. That was all her. I was friend with a bunch of different types of people. " I said defensively.

"Aren't you going to be late?" he asked, ignoring my statement with just a chuckle.

I laughed hugging him and leaving out the side door.

…

"Rachel! You made it!" Kayla smiled jumping in her pink dress.

"Yeah almost got lost with all the turns you have in this neighborhood." I smiled hugging her.

"This is Mackenzie!" She smiled pointing to a girl with long red hair, green eyes and a sharp pointy nose. She was wearing a black cocktail dress.

"Hi!" I smiled, shaking her hand.

She smiled, though it was as if she was still assessing me.

A few minuets after we all sat down the doorbell rang.

"Tiffany!" Kayla giggled hugging her in a bone-crushing grip.

Was it just me or was she acting a bit tipsy?

Tiffany had straight bleach blonde hair and super pale blue eyes. Another thing that stood out was that she was extremely tall. She was wearing a bright red cocktail dress.

"This is Tiffany." Kayla smiled introducing me to her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." I smiled extending my hand.

She smiled and shook my hand though I had a feeling her smile was completely false.

"So are we getting drunk or what?" Tiffany asked after we all sat down again.

Wait was that what this was about? A get together to get drunk? I mean it's not like I never drink but… well I just don't really _drink._ I've never been majorly drunk. Slightly tipsy, yes.

"Oh! Stacy is supposed to bring it."

"Well where is she?" Tiffany asked looking annoyed.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" a girl said stepping through the door. She had super curly auburn hair, light blue eyes behind a thick pair of glasses, and a face full of freckles. She was weaing a yellow sundress.

"Just bring the alcohol and all will be forgiven." Mackenzie smiled.

After that we all got a glass of who knows what and started drinking. Well they were chugging and I was sipping.

"So who is up for some truth or dare?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh me, me! I want to go first!" Kayla smiled jumping up.

"Alright pick your victim." She smiled.

"Rachel! Truth or dare?" she smiled.

"Dare?" I said hesitantly.

"I dare you to chug this beer!" she smiled handing me a bottle of beer.

Oh God. I smiled tentatively and took the beer. Here goes nothing. The beer was bitter in my mouth as I chugged it and I felt it running down the side of my cheek. I got to about half way done and had to take a break. Breathing heavily I smiled at them.

"I take it you don't drink much?" Mackenzie said smirking.

"Not much." I smiled.

"Well finish it, cause this party is about to get started!" she smiled.

A couple more dares and my judgment wasn't all that clear. I started laughing at _everything._ Also I realized how much of a great friend Kayla was, not to mention Mackenzie and Stacy. They were _so_ nice!

"Okay, Rachel your turn again! Truth or dare?" Kayla asked.

"Truth!" I giggled, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you like Paul?" she asked, smirking.

"Who doesn't? I mean look at him! He is like super sweet. God but he is way too young for me!" I said smiling sadly and hugging my knees.

"What? No way! You guys would make a perfect couple!" Kayla smiled.

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"Her? She can find someone else." She shrugged.

"Well what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'll look like an idiot!" I said sadly.

"No you wont! Ooh! You should call him!" Mackenzie smiled.

"Yeah!" Kayla agreed eagerly.

"Now?" I asked cocking my head.

"Yes now!" Stacy smiled grabbing my phone from my purse, and looking through the contacts. Suddenly I heard what sounded like ringing.

She held the phone to me smirking.

"Hello?" Paul's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Paul!" I smiled giggling.

"Hey Rach, are you okay? Its almost midnight." He said sounding worried.

"Me? I'm fine silly!" I laughed.

"Rachel… are you drunk?" he asked.

"Me? No! … Maybe." I smiled leaning back.

"Where are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm at Kayla's house." I smiled.

"I'll be there in fifteen minuets, don't leave." He said sharply.

"But were having a party!" I said upset.

"Rachel there is no way I am letting you drive yourself home. Be ready, I'm on my way." He said hanging up.

I pouted looking at them.

"OMG! He is totally into you!' Mackenzie snickered.

"What? How do you know?" I asked confused.

"He was all worried! And unless that's your brother, and he has a reason to be protective, we _all _know what that means." Stacy smiled.

"Well couldn't it just be because were friends?" I asked.

They gave me a blank look.

"Well we have to get you ready!" Tiffany said looking at me in a disapproving way.

"What's wrong with the way I look now?" I asked defensively.

"Well the outfit is fine, but honey that hairdo has to go." Mackenzie said shrugging.

They took my hair out of a ponytail and let it loosely fall around my back.

"Now, lets add a little lipstick, and blush." Stacy smiled.

After all my prepping was done they all sat down in angst.

"Remember, go with your gut and tell him how you feel! Your drunk, it should be easier." Kayla smiled.

A car pulled up in the driveway so I grabbed my purse and walked, well stumbled, out the door.

Before I could shut the door several voices shouted out 'Good luck!'

As I was straggling to the car Paul got out the drivers side of the truck and came to help me in.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey." He chucked, though he had a slight frown on his face.

"What the matter?" I asked.

"Rachel, where you planning on driving?" he asked seriously.

"Well at first yeah, but then I realized we were drinking." I shrugged.

He still looked slightly bothered but he let it drop and we were soon on our way.

"So Paul?" I asked carefully.

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something." I stated.

"What is it?' he asked curiously.

"Well... I'm nervous." I said frankly.

"Don't be Rach, you can tell me anything." He said earnestly.

"I…" I started unsure of how to say it. Come on Rach remember what Kayla said! It should be way easier, I'm drunk!

"Rach just say it." He laughed.

"I like you. A lot" I said hiding behind my hands.

"I like you too Rach." He said.

"No. I mean I_ like_ you like you."

The car was eerily silent, and I could hear the car going over some rocks and knew we had arrived at my house.

"Well I guess this is it! Bye!" I said going for the car door handle. I had to get out of here.

"Wait Rachel!" he said grabbing my arm.

"No, Paul I understand. Its okay." I said sadly, going for the door again.

"No Rachel I don't think you do." He said looking into my eyes.

"Well what is it?" I asked sighing.

"I like you too. Like you like you." He smiled.

I smiled and opened the car door. He got out to and walked me to the front door.

"Goodnight." He smiled.

"Night." I smiled kissing his cheek.

Then I barfed into the bushes.

…

**Ewe! xD And yay! She finally told him how she feels! : D please review it means a lot! Any ideas for the next chapter? I know this one was kinda short compared to the last one! Reviews are the fuel to my typing fingers c: **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Worst thing about a hang over? Memory loss..

Disclaimer.

Rachel's POV

For the first time in a long time, I woke up _without_ having a nightmare. Though, for the first time _ever_ I also woke with a terrible hangover.

"Ugh, why is it so _brigh_t in here?" I asked my brother as I walked into the kitchen.

"Its called being hung over. You know, that happens when you get drunk." He smirked.

"I would hit you if I didn't already know that it would hurt." I said glaring, one because I was mad, and two because the light was just that bright.

"You working today?" dad asked.

"Yes." I groaned, burying my head into my crossed arms that lay on the table.

"Well here's some coffee. You'll need it." Dad chuckled, shaking his head.

…

"Good morning." Julia smiled as I walked into the store.

"Morning. " I grumbled.

"Crazy night?" she asked.

"Can't say for sure. Last night is a total blur." I said shaking my head, then completely regretting the action.

"Ah, it was one of those nights. I've had my share." She chuckled.

"Well that is actually the first time I've ever been really drunk, and I can safely say the it wont be happening again anytime soon now that I know what a hangover feels like." I laughed, and then grimaced.

"Well I've got to go to run some errands," she winked." Give this to Kayla if she comes in will you?" she said handing me a package.

"Course," I smiled taking the package, and putting it behind the counter.

I started restocking the shelves with some of the books that come in with the weekly deliveries. Soon I heard the bell above the door ring and came to the front of the door to help the arriving customers.

"Hey." Kayla grumbled, behind her large sunglasses and sunhat.

"Hey, you too?" I laughed, feeling the throbbing pain in my temples.

"Be glad you left when you did. Stacy, being the only one who didn't drink much, had retell almost the whole night to me!" she moaned.

"Well mind telling me? I don't remember anything after about an hour of truth or dare. I had to get my brother to drive me here when I couldn't find my car!" I complained, though smiling slightly remembering at his annoyed expression.

"That's because you caught a ride with Paul." She smirked.

"What? Oh god… imagine all the stupid things I could have told him?" I said horrified.

"Well… last thing I remember is you leaving. And before you left you were pretty determined on what you were going to say." She grinned.

"Enlighten me please." I said alarmed, wanting to burry my head somewhere dark.

"Well you were planning on telling him how you felt." She giggled.

"I am never drinking again." I said falling into the chair and covering my face with my hands.

"Well maybe you didn't say anything?" she said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, maybe." I said, hoping it was true.

"Well the only way you'll ever know is by the way he acts when you see him next, right?"

"Which is the last thing I want to do right now." I muttered.

"Well you better get over that soon…" she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Hey, you know what? I forgot my wallet. I'll come back later for the package. Bye!" she said quickly scampering out of the library.

Watching her go I realized Paul was walking up the sidewalk that led to the library.

"Kayla! I will so get you for this. " I whispered as she exited the door.

"Hey Rach!" Paul smiled.

"Um, hey…" I said, really unsure of how to handle all of this.

"Hi." He smiled," I brought you coffee." He said holding out a Starbucks cup to me.

"Thanks!" I smiled, trying to act normal. Hey, who knows? Maybe I didn't say anything after all.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go watch a movie tonight?" he asked, looking at me through his eyelashes.

"A movie?" I asked, almost spilling my coffee.

Okay when I say almost I mean I almost spilt it_ all_. Luckily I only spilt like_ two _drops… I hastily grabbed a napkin and dabbed my shirt.

"Yeah, like there's this new horror movie out and you mention once you like those right?" he said, in a way that almost sounded anxious.

"Um, yeah I do … um well I don't know if I can go. I think I have to do this thing with my dad… but I'll call you if um that changes?" I said uncertainly.

"Um yeah… sure. Well I'll talk to you later then." He said looking down, then hastily leaving.

As soon as he left Kayla quickly reentered the library.

"So what happened?" she asked sitting on the counter excitedly.

"I did tell him last night. He asked me to the movies tonight." I whispered.

"Ahh! What are you going to wear? I have the cutest dress I bought the other day! It will look so cute!" she smiled, clapping her hands happily.

"I'm not going."

"What? Why!" she said dejectedly.

"Because... Kayla you wouldn't understand." I said getting up and stocking the shelves again.

"Well explain it to me, because I see no point in not going." She said determined.

"Kayla… I can't stay here. I left for a reason." I whispered.

"Well it sounds to me that you're just running away. You're scared that he will give you a reason to stay. You can't run away from everything Rachel." She said angrily, leaving the library and slamming the door.

…

Laying in my bed after work I contemplated on what I should do. Was Kayla right? Was I scared that he would give me a reason to stay in this place I so desperately wanted, yet was haunted by?

Who am I kidding? Of course she was right. The real question was, was I going to do the same thing I always did? Was I just going to run away from all my problems?

No. I wasn't. Not only because it was wrong, but because even if I did, Paul wasn't going to just disappear. He was alive, he _is _alive. And running away from someone who was there for me, alive and breathing wasn't just crazy, it made me an even bigger coward than I already am.

Picking up my cell phone I dialed Paul's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey so my dad canceled on me. Anyway you could be here at eight?"

…

"He should be here any minuet!" Kayla squealed.

"Thanks again, for helping me get ready. It means a lot, especially after our argument." I smiled

"Don't worry about it! Okay! You can look in the mirror now!" she squeaked.

Turning around I looked into the full-length mirror. When I insisted on _not_ wearing a dress, she insisted on being able to pick my outfit out. In the end she had chosen a neon pink see through button up tank top with a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath, some black skinny jeans, some neon pink sandals, and a black shoulder bag. She also straightened my hair, putting a little braid in a clip pulled sideways.

"Oh Thanks you so much! I will always and forever be your friend!" I laughed hugging her.

"Oh I almost forgot! Yesterday after you left I gave out the gifts so I forgot to give you yours!" she smiled handing me a small ring box.

I opened it and found a ring identical to the one she was wearing. It was a silver ring with a small pink heart on it, and on the inside it had 'friends for life' engraved in it.

"I thought it would be cool for us all to have a friendship ring!" she smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled, gratefully. I slipped the ring onto my right index finger.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Hugging Kayla I smiled and headed for the door,

But before I could open it Jacob jumped up from the couch and threw open the door.

"Paul!" I smiled peeking from behind Jacob's colossal shoulder.

"Hey," he smiled sweetly.

"Jacob? Do you mind?" I asked trying to bypass him.

"Was that a rhetorical question? Because we all know that I certainly do mind!" he said taking a moment from glaring at Paul to turn and glare at me.

"Watch it." Paul said glaring at him.

"Jacob." Dad called, his voice booming.

Jacob begrudgingly took a step back and swiftly sat back down.

"Be back at ten." He said turning the T.V. on.

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for Paul's.

Here goes nothing.

…

The cashier at the ticket booth handed Paul back his change.

"You know I could have paid for mine, right?" I laughed.

"Well that would be a horrible start to our first date, now wouldn't it?" he smiled, winking at me and pulling me toward the snacks.

"Popcorn?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling.

In the end he bought a bunch of candy, a large bowl of popcorn, and an extra large coke with two straws. Not to mention he insisted on carrying _all _of the said items.

I giggled taking the popcorn out of his hand when he almost dropped it trying to sit down.

"So what's this movie about?" I asked popping some popcorn in my mouth.

"Well you see… it's about this guy who gets _extremely_ lucky and gets to go on a date with this _gorgeous_ girl and-," he laughed when I elbowed him.

"Uh huh, sure buddy. Watch the credits." I giggled, blushing at his sweetness.

Seriously, could this guy get any more_ perfect_?

Paul and me spent the entire movie giggling about how incredibly stupid the movie turned out to be, earning glares from several people. Though one look from Paul and they turned back to the movie.

"D-did you see the part when the g-guy looked like he was going to pee his pants?" I laughed bending over, as we exited the movies.

"No, the funniest part was when t-the other guy fell through the attic ceiling cause of the giant spider." He laughed, almost in tears.

"Hey! Spiders are scary." I said seriously.

He chuckled and held my hand, walking us back to the car.

"Well your brothers going to be pissed." He smiled, not really looking worried.

"Why? What time is it?" I smiled, too happy for Jacob to ruin my mood.

"Almost eleven." He said, opening my car door for my.

I smiled at him and got in.

"Thanks," I said.

"Next time I'm definitely taking somewhere fun." He smirked after he got in.

"Next time?" I quirked an eyebrow, smiling.

"Uh, w-well yeah… I-" he started nervously, until I stopped him.

"Paul. I'm kidding. Next time will be great." I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled leaning in.

Oh god… am I ready for this? I mean maybe, but-

My train of thought completely vanished when I felt his lips against mine. His lips felt so warm against mine. His hand came to cup the side of my face, running his fingers lightly through my hair. My breathing hitched, and I slowly brought my hand up to his jaw, feeling the soft stubs of his premature beard.

Pulling apart I smiled, opening my eyes to look into his. His grin was quite contagious because soon I was smiling so much I actually hurt.

He pulled back still grinning, and started the car. Way too soon we arrived at my house and I found myself not wanting to leave.

He got out of the car coming around to my side opening the car door for me. Taking his hand I hopped out of the truck, walking deliberately slow, toward the door.

"So, about this second date?" he beamed.

"Yes?" I smiled, looking up at him.

" I was thinking I could take you cliff diving?" he smirked.

My eyes suddenly widened. Cliff diving was something most people at my old high school used to do. The fact that I wasn't that great of a swimmer meant I was not one of them.

"You look scared." He stated holding my hand tighter.

"Well, you see… I'm really not a great swimmer." I said looking down," When I was younger, Rebecca and me used to swim in the indoor pool down in forks. One day I went really deep, wanting to look into one of those little dust grabber things? I'm not sure what there called, but I went down and I got stuck with my bathing suit into the machine thing. No one noticed for what felt like forever. And well I didn't go swimming much after that incident so, I'm a terrible swimmer now." I said, feeling stupid.

"Rach we don't have to go we can do something else. Though please know that if I'm with you I can safely say that nothing will ever happen to you." He said, grabbing my chin and looking into my eyes.

I leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips.

"You know what? Its time for me to get over my fears." I said, meaning more than one. "Pick me up at two? I don't work tomorrow." I smiled.

"Two it is." He smiled kissing me one more time before winking and heading back to the car.

Not even Jacobs's tomato red face from when I walked in could ruin my mood. I walked past him and into my room. Changing, I got on the bed, almost on the edge might I add, because Frodo chose tonight to sleep in the middle. I giggled burying my face in his fur. Today had been absolutely perfect.

…

**Hey guys c: thank you soooooo much for the reviews and suggestions. I love you guys so much! Review please! If you think they are going to fast, once again I must mention, because I did my research, it does say that Paul and Rachel were like love at first sight and where together pretty quickly. Which I might add, I love c;**

**P.S. Yay! They kissed! I can't wait to write the next chapter! All summer I've been super busy and I'm so relieved that I finally have time to write c;**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Free falling. In more ways than one…

Disclaimer.

Rachel's POV

Today, I was convinced that it wasn't the hangover that was making me _not_ have the terrible nightmares. One because for the second night in a row, I woke up_ not_ drenched in sweat. And two because if it was I would still be grimacing every time I saw the light of day.

"Morning dad!" I smiled as I let Frodo out the back door. He had learned his lesson not to run away last time he ran into a skunk. Well at least I hope he did.

"Your happy today." He smiled knowingly.

"Well it's a beautiful day!" I smiled, sitting down and grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"You planning on getting your car back anytime soon?" he chuckled.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that. Ill have to ask Jake to drop me of at Kayla's to pick it up." I said shrugging.

"Mhhmm." He answered reading the paper.

I laughed rolling my eyes and hurriedly finishing my cereal.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled, grabbing him a bowl.

"Please don't be all mushy around me." He moaned leaning his head in his hand as he sat at the table.

"Alright. Grain, wheat, sugar? What do you want, I don't have all day." I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Oh haha very funny." He said sarcastically, though he cracked a smile.

I ruffled his hair and set the cereals next to him.

"Do you mind driving me into Forks? I need to get my car." I asked hopefully.

"Sure!" he smiled eagerly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure of why he was so wiling. Then it hit me. Bella lived in Forks. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and took my plate to the sink and headed for my room to take a shower.

After the shower I considered what I should wear. The day was relatively sunny, which was good because I knew the events planned for today would be better with sun. I decided on wearing my black bikini under some tattered old dark jean shorts and a white racer back tank top with a picture of Marilyn Monroe on the front.

Hearing a honk outside from Jacob I quickly grabbed my bag and slipped some flip-flops on. As I exited the door Frodo ran in past me.

"Be good Frodo!" I called behind me as I went toward Jakes car.

"So how was you're um, date?" Jake asked awkwardly.

"Great! He was totally sweet." I smiled, not mentioning we would be going cliff diving. God knows he would freak. He knows I'm not that great of a swimmer.

He rolled his eyes, keepings his eyes on the road as his mouth turned into a thin line.

"Jake, you know I would never go out with him unless I didn't know he was a good guy, right?" I asked him softly.

"That's not the point Rachel. He is a good guy and I know that but-" he started angrily.

"But what, Jacob? He isn't the right one? Because I'm pretty sure I would know that better than you would." I said, angry.

So he is a good guy but just not good enough? Who was Jacob to decide that? Even my dad liked him!

"Rachel, there are a lot of things you don't know about him!" he said furious.

"There are also a lot of things he doesn't know about me, but that's why we are getting to know each other better Jacob!" I said getting madder.

"Those things don't make _you _dangerous!" he said lividly.

"Oh come on Jacob, just give it up will you?" I said leaning back.

"Rachel, you cant just- he's-" he said looking like he was struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

"What Jacob? If you going to say it just say it!" I said, fuming.

"He – isn't what you think he is!" he said struggling.

"You know what? Were close enough to Kayla's I'll see you later. Say hi to Bella." I said rolling my eyes and getting out when he stopped at a stop sign.

Walking into the neighborhood I considered what he had said.

Was this Jacob just being over protective? Or was he telling the truth? And if he was did I really… care? Sure I'd have to be more cautious but something in me would never really see Paul as a danger.

Sighing when I finally reached my car, I hopped in and drove home.

…

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" I asked him, sitting on the couch next to his wheelchair.

"Anything honey," he smiled.

"Do you think Paul has something to hide?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"Well Jake started saying all this stuff about how dangerous he is and well I wanted to ask your opinion." I said biting my lip.

"Do you think its true? Or I guess the better question is does it matter? Would you be wiling to stop seeing him?" he asked me seriously.

"Probably not." I said looking down.

"Then I say wait for Paul to tell you. You know Jacob as well as I do, he always blows things out of proportion." He grumbled.

"Thanks dad," I said kissing his forehead.

"I think someone's here," he smiled nodding to a black truck puling into the driveway.

I smiled grabbed my bag and headed out.

"Well good afternoon, Miss Black!" Paul beamed, opening the car door for me.

I smiled getting in and putting my seat belt on.

"So I was thinking, we should go to lunch before we go cliff diving. Anywhere you want to go?" he asked turning the car on.

"Umm, what about that little pizza place across from the pharmacy?" I suggested.

"Sounds great!" he smiled heading towards the small pharmacy.

Since the pizza place wasn't far from my house we arrived pretty quickly. He ordered the pizza while I took the drinks to a small booth.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked sitting down across from me.

I took a sip from my soda contemplating my answer.

"Red. What about yours?" I smiled.

"Navy blue." He smiled.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked, smirking at our little game.

"Pizza. Yours?" he asked.

"Lasagna." I smiled.

"Really?" he asked amused.

"Really." I smirked.

"Um excuse me?" a girl about my age asked holding a large pizza.

"Oh sorry!" I said leaning back from the table, as Paul did he same.

As soon as she left Paul and me each grabbed a slice and dug in. Though he was done with his _third_ when I just finished my _first._

"So my turn, what's your favorite type of soda?" I asked, taking a bite.

"Coke! Definitely. Favorite animal?" he asked.

"Wolf. Ever since Becca and me used to go to the bonfires with dad, I've always loved wolves. What about you?' I asked, smiling. It was like I just couldn't stop.

"Same." He smirked.

…

"Where here." Paul said turning the ignition off.

Suddenly I got a bunch of nerves in my stomach. Breath in breath out, I repeated over and over in my head.

He got out and came to my side and opened the door for me.

"Were going to be jumping from the lower cliffs so it should be better for you. We just have to go put our stuff on the beach then we will get going on up there. " He smiled grabbing some towels from the back.

I smiled and got out, following him towards the beach.

"Were jumping together right?" I asked tense.

"Yeah, of course." He said taking my hand.

Soon we got to the beach next to the cliffs and set down the towels. All my nerves suddenly were not the things on my mind. Paul had taken off his shirt and I had almost forgotten how beautiful he is_. Almost._

I blushed, and started taking off my shirt and shorts.

He smirked and held out his hand. I took it eagerly and we started up a steep hill that leads to the cliffs.

"Your sure this is safe right?" I asked.

"If it wasn't do you really think I would be taking you?" he asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Rachel, you know you don't have to do this right?" he asked tightening his hold on my hand.

"I know. I want to though." I smiled.

"You ready?" he asked as we cam to the cliff.

I nodded and went to look over the edge. Oh god.

"Okay were gong to take a couple steps back the on the count of three we jump, alright?" he asked.

I nodded stepping back and tightening my hand.

"One." He said softly, leaning forward. I copied his movements.

"Two." He said looking ready to jump.

"Three!" he said lunging forward. Even if I had forgotten to jump, I'm sure he alone would have been enough for me to go over the edge.

As soon as we stared falling, I could hear myself screaming. The feeling was amazing. Like there was nothing below you at all and you would keep falling forever. The wind kissed every aspect of my skin and my hair flew like crazy. I loved I every second of it.

Then we hit the water. I had never felt colder water in my life. As we plunged deep, the water felt as if it were freezing me in place. Paul pulled us up above the water and held me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as we both swam towards the beach.

As soon as we were on land, the wind felt like it was slapping my bare, frozen skin. Paul hurriedly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around us. I was extremely grateful for his high running temperature.

My lips where trembling so much that I started laughing. Paul soon joined in, hugging us together even tighter.

"That felt amazing!" I smiled.

"Yeah, the water was freezing." He smirked.

"Please you run a way higher temperature than me, you have _no idea_ how cold that water is." I giggled.

"Want me to warm you up?" he smirked.

I smiled leaning up to kiss him. With one hand he held the towel up on my back, and with the other he cupped my face. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to his towering height, though with some help from him. I laughed as I felt him smiling into the kiss. With a small nip on my lip he pulled apart setting me on my feet.

"You warm enough?" he smirked.

"Not quite. " I smirked, pulling away and racing him towards the hill again.

"Ahh!" I squealed as he scooped me up and ran the rest of the way.

"Okay! Okay!' I laughed swatting his arm, so he would put me down.

"I want to try jumping separately, is that alright?" I asked looking up at him.

"Um are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"If I need you you'll only be a jump away." I laughed smiling up at him.

"If you're sure." He said tensely.

"Count for me?" I asked smiling.

"One." I took a couple steps back.

"Two." I leaned forward.

"Three!" I lunged jumping forward.

Screaming I threw my arms forward, letting myself fall in a dive. The gust of wind wisped my hair, striking my face. I felt unbelievably free.

This time my face hit the water first. This time the water whacked my face in a cold unyielding force. This time I felt blood ooze from my forehead. This time Paul wasn't pulling me up. This time I didn't catch my breath. And this time, my world went black.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Though I haven't been giving you guys much time to review the past couple of days what with a chapter a day :P I hope you liked it! I thought I should leave a cliffy ;) please review and tell me what you thought! **

**P.S. I am now a Beta! Well at least I will be when someone requests me haha :D need a beta? Ask me! ;P **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Frankenstein

Disclaimer

Rachel's POV

"Rachel! Please!" I heard a voice call from the distance.

Paul?

"Rachel! You're going to be fine! You- you have to be!" he cried out.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest area, feeling water sputter out as I coughed. My eyes blurred until Paul's desperate and worried face came to view hovering above me.

He smiled, sighing in relief as he scooped me up in a hug.

"You are _never _going cliff diving again!" he said sighing into my damp hair.

"Alright." I laughed lightly, my laugh coming out hoarse from all the salt water I had breathed in.

He pulled away looking at my forehead. I felt a trickle there and remembered landing on something sharp. Leave it to me to land on a rock while trying to be brave and jump on my own.

Suddenly Paul lifted me in the air, with a swift motion he grabbed our things off the floor and headed for the car.

"You know I can walk." I said lightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"This way works too." He said tightening his hold on me.

I smiled and closed my eyes, getting really sleepy with the rhythmical sways of Paul's brisk walk.

"On no you don't!" he said wiggling his arms a little.

"Paul!" I grumbled.

"Rachel for all we know you could have a concussion, there is no way you are going to sleep right now." He said sternly.

"Please?" I grumbled laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Rachel." He said firmly.

I was jostled as he opened the car door and gently set me in. The trickling of the blood seemed to get heavier with the movement.

"Here hold this to your head." He said softly, handing me a small hand towel.

I did as he said, wincing slightly at the sting, and leaned back. Looking out the window I sighed. Wait… where were we going?

"Paul? Where are we going?" I asked, sitting up, regretting doing so at a fast pass when my head throbbed.

"Forks Hospital." He stated, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why?" I asked alarmed.

"Rachel, you could have a concussion and I'm pretty sure you need stiches." He said, glancing at me.

"Ugh, I'm going to look like Frankenstein." I grumbled.

"A cute Frankenstein," he chuckled.

"Sure," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

…

"The cut isn't that deep so we should be able to use steri strips. I'll make sure to pack you some in a bag incase they begin to unstick." Dr. Keen smiled, cleaning my wound and presumably stitching it up.

"Also I don't want you to go to sleep for at least the next hour." She said sternly.

Through all off this Paul seemed to be soaking up everything she said, and storing it into memory.

After she stitched me up, we were free to go. Paul had parked close to the entrance, so his car was just around the corner from the entrance.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I smiled, grateful to have him by my side.

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, leading us to the car.

"Seriously, Paul. I owe you my life." I said sincerely.

"Please, you give me everything, with every heart beat." He said looking into my eyes.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness and hip bumped him. Granted he didn't sway much at all.

"Mmmhm. Okay. Just get in the car pal." I laughed ducking under his arm and getting into the passenger side.

"If only you would take me seriously." He laughed, getting in and starting the ignition.

"I do take you seriously. Seriously cheesy that is." I giggled.

"Oh haha, very funny." He laughed, reaching out and tickling me.

I burst out laughing caving in as to cover myself from him. I blushed after hearing myself snort with laughter.

"Paul! Your going to give me an asthma attack!" I lied. As soon as I said that his hands stopped immediately. Seeing my smirk he realized I was lying.

"Not cool." He said, glaring with a small smile.

"Your just too gullible!" I snickered.

He pouted, pretending to be offended.

"Aw, I'm sowy. Did I huwt yow feewings?" I asked, trying hard not to smile.

"Yes." He said, still pouting.

I scooted over the middle seat and lightly kissed his cheek. He turned in the middle of the kiss so I was kissing his lips. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Seatbelt." He smiled.

"Fine." I grumbled, but instead of going back to the other seat I stayed in the middle and strapped the seatbelt on, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I should have thought of this earlier." I said, yawning. His shoulder was _way _more comfortable to lean on than the glass window.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I sighed at the warmth. I was starting to doze of, when I felt his hand shift slightly. I peaked an eye open and saw he was getting ready to tickle me.

"Paul! " I squealed, squirming as he tickled me ruthlessly.

"Sorry! I'm just_ really_ gullible."

…

"Hey dad, before you freak I already went to the hospital and everything is fine. We went cliff diving and I hit my head on a rock. Again I'm fine!" I said, rushing the words out as I saw his horrified expression.

"Where is Paul?" he demanded.

"I asked him to wait in the car." I whispered.

"Why? Was it his fault?" he asked.

"No! I just knew how you would react. With good measure." I said crossing my arms, rumpling my shirt.

"Rachel, tell him to come inside." He commanded.

"Yes dad." I sighed, going out to the car.

"Hey, my dad wants to see you." I said shamefully, as I saw him standing by the car.

"Yeah, I heard." He said nervously.

"Really? He was that loud?" I asked alarmed.

"Um… yeah I guess." He said, absently.

I walked a couple steps in front of Paul, shielding him from my dad's wrath, and entered the house.

"Paul? What happened?" he asked, though I had already told him a few seconds earlier.

"We went cliff diving and she landed on a rock. I made sure to take her to the hospital and they said she was fine." He stated.

Dad seamed to contemplate what to say next, rubbing his forehead and sighing.

"You are never going cliff diving, ever again." he said sternly.

"Yes sir." I smiled, remembering almost the exact same words from Paul.

"Rachel, I suggest you take it easy for a while." Dad said strolling into the kitchen.

"Paul can stay for a while right?" I asked hopefully.

"Doesn't he have to work or something?" dad grumbled.

"Actually, I don't. I worked earlier this morning. " He smiled.

"Fine, I'll be right in there." He pointed to his room, leaving the door open as he went in.

"T.V.?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Sure." He smiled sitting next to me, and I leaned on his shoulder.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying here, I thought smiling as I looked at the family picture above the T.V.

…

**I know I know! I broke my streak of updating daily! Forgive me! Yesterday was super busy. And yes I know this chapter is super short but hey, maybe I'll update again today? ;) But hey! Who knows… don't hate me if I don't! **

**Anyways, review please? I'll love you forever! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Confessions of a Wolf in Hiding

Disclaimer.

Paul's POV

I sighed as I looked down at her, as she slept snuggled to my shoulder. Friday was the bonfire. Which meant Friday would make or break everything between us.

I had contemplated on when I should tell her for a while now, and decided that the sooner the better. If I waited to long she would feel like everything between us was a lie. And it wasn't. But if I did it too quickly she wouldn't know whether or not to trust me.

And there was nothing I wanted more than for this to work. Nothing I _needed_ more than this.

…

Rachel's POV

I sighed slipping on a La Push t-shirt, and some nice jean shorts. Today Paul had asked me to go to this bonfire thing, though it wasn't really a date, since dad would be there not to mention Jacob.

"Dad? You ready?" I asked, coming into his room.

"Course I am! I'm the whole show!" He chuckled wheeling out of the house with me. After I helped him into the car and packed the wheelchair, we were on our way.

As we arrived I parked next to a Paul's car and stepped out to help my dad out of the car and into his wheelchair. Locking the car, I wheeled him to the somewhat distant campfire ground.

"Rach!" Leah called running over to me.

"Hey! I didn't know you where going to be here!" I smiled.

"Yeah, well its kinda a requirement." She smirked.

Before I could ask her why, someone hugged me from behind. If I didn't feel the slight height difference I probably would have thought it was Paul.

"Seth!" I smiled hugging him, as Leah took over pushing my dads wheelchair and chatting with him.

"Hey shorty!" he smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I laughed fixing my hair, and pretending to be offended.

"Sorry your just so short it was hard to resist!' he said shrugging his shoulders up high by his ears.

I glared at him playfully, pushing him lightly as I laughed.

"Rachel!" I heard a voice that was slightly familiar as someone picked me up twirling.

"Ahh! Embry!" I smiled, having barely recognized the guy for the little squirt I remembered him as.

"Yeah! Its me!" he smiled setting me down.

"Where's your faithful side kick?" I asked.

"Quil? He's right over there." He said pointing to a guy holding a toddler.

"Wait? Whose kid is that?" I asked, confused as we walked closer.

"Um, that's Emily's niece. He's babysitting." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh! Maybe I should leave him alone right now then. I dint want to get him in trouble." I said as we walked away.

"Rachel!" I heard a voice as I was tackled into a hug from behind.

"Hey Quil!" I smiled. He hadn't changed all too much. I turned and smiled at the little girl in his left arm.

"This is Claire!" he smiled.

"Hi!" she smiled showing a small dimple.

"Hi sweetie!" I smiled, loving how cute she was.

"Hi!" she repeated cutely. I smiled at her chubby cheeks, giggling as she got distracted by a birthmark on Quil's arm and swatted at it.

"Hey, do you guys know where Paul is?" I asked Embry and Quil as I looked around.

"Oooooh!" they said in unison, both waggling their eyebrows.

"Oh you be quiet!" I laughed, continuing my search.

"Yeah he is over there with his dad." Embry smiled, rolling his eyes.

I said my goodbyes to them and started to walk over to him. He seemed really out of it and totally into his thoughts. He looked up when I was about five steps away.

"Hey!" he smiled standing up. I smiled back, hugging him.

"Dad, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my dad." Paul said brining me over to him.

"Hi, its nice to meet you!" I said nervously, shaking his hand.

"Likewise! Your all he seems to talk about anymore!" he smiled kindly.

I blushed and Paul seemed to blush as well.

"Well kiddo, I'm going to go hang out with all the grown ups." Paul's dad said making a face, while smiling.

"Your dad seems super nice!" I smiled sitting on the log.

"He is. He has always worked so hard to fill both parental spots for me, even when him and mom where still together." He said, a loving look in his eyes.

I held his hand, smiling. I was glad he had someone like his dad in his life.

"What was your mom like?" I asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if she had me just to keep my dad from leaving her. After a while I actually started to realize she didn't really care for me. And when she gave up on my dad, I was just a disappointment to her. A failure, in more ways than one." He said, looking more angry than sad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." I said shaking my head.

"No, I'm glad you did. I want you to know me Rachel. That's- that's one of the reasons I asked you here." He said looking me in the eyes.

"What does the bonfire have to do with you?" I asked confused.

"I was going to do this after the bonfire, but I think it would be good for you to hear the legends with a new set of ears." He said rubbing his face, stressed.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Remember when I asked you what your favorite animal was and you said wolf, because you always loved the tribe legends?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well the legends are true." He said, looking at me cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"The men shifting into wolves deal? Its true. They call us the protectors. Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, Jared, me, Leah and..." He said trailing off.

"And who else?" I asked, having a clue of whom.

"Jacob." He said.

"What do you mean protectors?" I asked, unsure of how to take this.

"Well we protect the tribe from the cold ones." He said.

"Vampires?" I asked warily.

"Yeah. Please before you freak out or anything, please just listen to the legends." He said pleading. Though I wasn't quite sure if I believed him, I believed that_ he_ believed it.

"Okay." I nodded walking over to where everyone was gathered, hand in hand with him.

As the legends went on, things became clearer. The way everyone seemed to work for Sam. They were the protectors, and he was the leader. The alpha.

The way Paul said they 'patrolled' the La Push area. The way Jacob said he had things to hide, though I must admit he was being a hypocrite if he was the same as Paul.

Then they got to the Imprint story. That cleared a lot up. It was why Sam left Leah for Emily out of the blue. Why Leah couldn't hate her cousin for what she did.

As the stories continued the part of me that didn't believe seemed to disappear as I began to connect the strings to all the loop wholes my mind had come up with. Soon I was thinking, why _hadn't_ I thought of it?

"So…" Paul said as the stories finished, and people started to leave.

"Paul… I believe you." I smiled.

"Really?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah! Do you think you can show me?" I asked excited.

Instead of answering my question he scooped me up and twirled us around and around.

"You have no idea how worried I was!" he said as he set me down.

"Well don't be, because I believe you!"

He leaned down and kissed me pulling me up so that I didn't have to stand on my tiptoes. I could feel him smiling into the kiss, which in turn made me smiled too.

"So can you show me or not?" I asked, after he set me down.

"Well, I'll need you to stay back while I transform but yeah sure." He smiled.

"Stay here." He said running deeper into the forest.

I sighed, impatiently waiting. It might seem crazy that I accepted this fact so quickly, but it didn't seem like such a weird thing to me.

Suddenly this _huge_ grey wolf stepped out of the forest, trotting toward me, stopping only a few feet away.

I smiled, reaching out my hand and petting his head, which was only a couple inches shorter than me. Paul leaned into me hand and closed his eyes.

"Your so cute!" I laughed.

He growled playfully.

"Fine! You're so _handsome_! Is that better?" I smirked.

He made a noise, almost like a purr but more wolf like than a cat, and leaned into me almost pushing me back.

"Paul!" I laughed, "Okay! Okay! I think its time to change back now."

He whined, trotting back to the forest.

"What'd you think?" he smiled, coming back as he pulled his shirt back on.

"I thought you were super adorable." I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Enough about that." He chuckled and walked us back towards civilization.

"Hey dad!" I smiled as we walked up to him.

"The wolf's out of the bag, huh?' he smiled, looking at us knowingly.

"Sure is!" I smiled.

"Now remember Rachel, this isn't something you can tell to anyone. Not even Rebecca." He said sternly.

"Wait then how come I can know? I mean she may be In Hawaii, but she is still Jacobs sister." I said confused.

"She isn't an im-"

"Rachel, why don't we go get some food?" Paul said interrupting him.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked them.

My dad looked over at Paul sternly and nodded his head. Paul sighed, pulling me over to an empty log.

"What is it?" I asked perplexed.

"Rachel, your not just Jacobs sister." He started uneasily.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Look, Rachel I know I haven't known you that long-" he said struggling, cutting off uncertainly.

"Your-" he said looking down.

"I'm your imprint, aren't I?"

"Yes." He said looking up guardedly.

"Paul, you don't have to be so worried to tell me things. I'm not going to blow up in your face." I smiled reassuringly.

"Leah thinks that's why you're my imprint. You calm me down." He smirked, still a bit apprehensive.

"Well, we will deal with things like a normal couple. We don't have to think of anything but _now_ Paul. And so far everything you have told me, you only hid to make it easier on _me_." I said smiling at him.

"God, Rachel your like the best. No joke." He said hugging me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Now lets go party!" I laughed standing up and racing him to the barbeque area.

…

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! In all the research I did they always describe Rachel as being really calm and open minded, so I didn't think having a big freak out would really suit her ;) though i must admit im not sure if im completley satisfied with this chapter..**

**Please review and tell me what you thought:) Next chapter is LOADS of drama! I can safely say you will **_**not**_** expect this…**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Sister, sister! Talk about that two way Twister!

Disclaimer.

Rachel's POV

As I lay in bed that night I thought of everything that had happened in the past couple hours. I felt as If my mind was overloading from all the new information it had taken in. Not only did I find out that the legends I grew up with weren't really _legends, _I had discovered that I was someone's soul mate.

Obviously this wasn't something I took lightly, but showing Paul how freaked I was by all this, was definitely not the way to do things. I mean I was supposed to help him through things right?

I had almost completely convinced myself that everything that happened was a dream. If it weren't for the fact that I still had the ketchup stain on my jeans, I probably would have actually believed that it was, in fact all a dream!I sighed, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Even if I _was_ completely insane, that didn't change the fact that I was Paul's imprint.

What did that even mean anyways?

I'm not stupid, I know it means we are basically meant for each other, but what would happen to a wolf if, say the imprintee wasn't _into_ the imprinter? What if the imprintee died? Was the wolf released from the bond and able to love another?

See this is why I wished I_ had_ totally lost my top earlier that night. That way at least I'd get a chance to ask all of these completely ridiculous, yet relevant questions.

Thinking of Paul, I smiled. How in the world did I get so lucky as to get a guy so devastatingly sweet?

Leah mentioned during the bonfire that Paul was actually the most temperamental one of them all. I found that extremely hard to believe and told her so too. She said I would see soon enough. I sill found it hard to believe. He had never so much as raised his voice around me!

I breathed in deeply, thinking of how everything was always perfect around him. No matter what she said, to me he was the epiphany of perfection.

As _cheesy_ as that sounds.

…

"Sister, sister! How about that two-way twister! Shaking up the family tree, with sibling synchronicity! Sister sister! Never new how much I missed ya! OHH OHHH OHH OHH! Sister sister! Talk about two-way twister! Now that everybody knows, I ain't never gunna let you go!"

I groaned, searching for my phone in the dark room. Why in the world was Rebecca calling me in the middle of the night? It was three hours or so ahead of her in my time zone, but here its four in the morning, meaning its one in morning for her!

"Hello?" I asked, when I finally found the stupid phone.

"Rachel? I'm so sorry for waking you but..." she said sounding on the verge of breaking down.

"Becca what happened?" I asked alarmed.

"I, I swear I had no idea! I didn't know!" she cried.

"Becca, calm down and tell me what happened." I said trying to sooth her.

"Rachel, I think I'm pregnant." She sniffled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I thought maybe I was just gaining weight, and I took the test a while back, it said negative, and I still had regular menstrual cycle. All the facts read that I wasn't, but Rachel I really do think I'm pregnant!" she cried.

"Okay, just calm down and wake up Solomon." I said, while getting up and throwing some jeans on.

"Rachel, he is on a surfing competition! I- I don't want to be alone right now Rachel. I don't even know how far along I am!" she wept.

"I'll get the next flight over, okay?" I said, grabbing a bag and stuffing a bunch of clothes in.

"Okay, just call me as soon as you can." She sniffled.

After we hung up I quickly finished packing my things, then headed into my dads room.

"Dad, wake up." I said slightly shaking him.

"Rachel? What's the matter?" he asked groggily.

"Dad Rebecca thinks she is pregnant and is totally freaking out, she is all alone right now and wants me to come see her." I said in a rush.

"When do you think you'll be back?" he asked urgently.

"Maybe a week? A week and a half?" I said unsure.

"Call me as soon as you get there." He said sighing.

"Bye dad." I whispered, kissing his forehead, and hurrying out.

Jacob was patrolling tonight so I left him a note, along with one to pass on to Paul.

Then I quickly got into the car and headed to the closest airport.

…

"Hey Becca, I'm taking the first flight to Honolulu, in about fifteen minuets. I should be there around one in the afternoon. Love you bye." I said leaving a message on her phone. Most likely she had cried so much she fell asleep.

I fiddled with a strap on my carry on bag as I waited impatiently for boarding for my flight to be called.

It was understandable, well slightly, that Rebecca was so upset that she might be pregnant. She and Solomon had always said they were going to wait to have kids when his surfing career was over. When that was going to be, I had no clue. Though she might be upset now, I knew she was going to get through it and be a great mom.

I sighed as I heard the boarding announcement and stood up to get in line.

This was going to be a long six hours.

…

"Becca!" I smiled, hugging my twin as I departed the baggage claim.

"How in the world could you not tell?" I asked looking at her stomach. Though it wasn't huge, she had never been this big.

"I thought I was just gaining some extra weight." She shrugged, looping her arm though mine as we headed into the parking lot.

"I know you must be super tired, but I thought maybe we could eat something and head straight for the doctor?" she said hopefully.

"Hey, this is some really big news. I think I can last a little longer anyway." I smiled, putting my things in the trunk of her grey Honda Accord.

"Where are we eating?" I asked after strapping my seat belt.

"Um, I was thinking we could go to Waffle House? I'm having what I _think,_ is a huge craving for some blueberry pancakes." She giggled.

"What? Since when do you even_ like_ blueberries?" I asked laughing.

"Well I hadn't really noticed it till now, but for a while now I believe?" she shrugged.

"Well I guess it makes sence since you have a tiny Solomon growing in you now!" I smirked.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas! Only a hippopotamus will dooooooooo!" I sighed quickly grabbing my phone to stop the silly ringtone.

"Jake?" Becca asked smiling.

"Yip," I smiled answering the phone." Hello?"

"Rachel, do you have some kind of death wish on me or something?" he asked, sounding completely serious.

"Um, I don't believe so, why?" I asked quirking an eyebrow in curiosity while I smiled.

"Well, you do realize you left me to tell Paul that you're all the way in_ fricking_ _Hawaii_ with just a note?" he asked incredulously.

"And…?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just that he is probably going to go all big bad wolf on me!" he screeched.

"Oh come on Jacob, I'm just going to be gone like a week or so." I said rolling my eyes.

"Wait, I thought you were coming back in like two or three days!" he said, seeming panicky.

"Jacob a week and a half is _not_ that long." I sighed.

"Yeah for you! I'm going to have to deal with the wrath of fricking Godzilla for a _week and a half_!" he said groaning.

"You are _so_ over exaggerating!" I said laughing.

"Yeah right! Like you would know! You don't have to deal with him when he doesn't see you in over a day! He perks up right when he see's you! You have no idea how cranky and irritable he is! He is like ten times as temperamental than normal!"

"Well Jacob what do you expect me to do?" I said exasperated.

"Get on the next flight back! For all our sakes!" I heard Quil's voice in the background.

"You guys act like I'm made of money. I work at a library! I could barely afford this round ticket!"

"Fine, but if I don't answer my phone, you know who is responsible." Jacob grumbled.

"Bye, Jake." I said rolling my eyes and hanging up.

"Why does Jake want you back so bad?" Becca asked incredulously.

"Um, I lost a bet and I was suppose to help him with this thing." I said shrugging, feeling out of place having to lie to her. But what was I suppose to say? This guy named Paul imprinted on me and now he needs me there or else he is going to go crazy? Though I was sure Jake was exaggerating, I couldn't dumb that down without sounding crazy myself.

"Oh! Well anyway, he is just going to have to deal, you're my twin. I need my share of big sister too!" she smiled.

"I was born only a couple minuets earlier!" I smirked.

"Yeah, but a couple minuets on a different day!" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she would never give it up.

Soon enough we left the diner and headed to the OBGYN.

"Mrs. Finau? The doctor will see you now." An older lady called, opening a door leading to the exam rooms.

Rebecca stood up taking a deep nervous breath. I smiled taking her hand reassuringly and heading into the room with her.

"Alright, my name is Dr. Kamahi." An older lady smiled as she entered the room.

Rebecca and me smiled.

"Hi!" Becca said enthusiastically.

"Twins?" she smiled knowingly.

"Yes." She smiled, laughing. Wasn't it obvious?

"When did you miss your period?" the doctor asked, writing on a clipboard.

"Well I'm actually still having regular cycle."

"Some people claim they do, but most of the time it's just some regular bleeding." The doctor nodded.

"Well first we have to test your pee, to confirm our assumptions. Its just something we have to do before we do anything else." She smiled, motioning toward the bathroom.

After Becca peed, we had to wait a while till the doctor came back for the results.

"Alright, well the results came back positive. If you think this is good news or bad its completely up too you." She smiled crossing her arms.

Becca smiled softly, looking down at her belly.

"Now, if you will follow me I will set you guys up for an ultrasound." She said leading us into another room.

After another twenty minuets of waiting, she came back in, sitting in front of a computer screen.

"Now this might be a bit cold," she smiled," this is mainly to figure out how far along you are. We may or may not be able to figure out the sex of the baby, though it all depends on how many months you are." The doctor said.

"Will you be able to tell the due date?" Becca asked.

"Yes, we should be able to find out your due date." She smiled, squirting some gel like substance onto Becca's belly.

"Alright, I believe you just turned about three months." The doctor smiled.

"Wait that means we can tell the sex of the baby right?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's a little-" the doctor started, but was cut off by Rebecca's frantic voice.

"Can we set up another appointment for tomorrow? I would rather find out the sex while my husband is here." She smiled, actually looking a bit excited.

"Aright, would you like me to go ahead and tell you guys the due date?" she asked.

"Um yeah that's fine." Becca smiled.

"Your baby should be born on March twenty third." She smiled.

Looking at the calendar on my phone, which read September twenty ninth, I sighed realizing we had about six months left to wait to meet this little bundle of joy.

"Alright, well you guys can set the appointment up and I'll see you tomorrow." The doctor smiled.

After leaving the doctors we went straight to Becca's house, where I took a much-needed nap.

…

"Hello?" I grumbled answering my phone in the dark room. Why was my phone suddenly rining all the time?

"Rachel!" Paul's voice sighed out, relieved.

"Hey Paul." I smiled laying back down on the guest bed.

"Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" he asked.

"Didn't Jacob give you the note?" I asked confused.

"Wait, that wasn't a joke? Your _seriously _all the way in Hawaii?" he asked, almost begging me to say it really was a lie.

"Um, yeah…" I said biting my lip.

It was silent for a while until I heard him take a deep breath and continue speaking.

"When are you coming back?" he asked urgently.

"A week and a half." I said, feeling a bit guilty now. For me it may not be all too long of a time, but for him it could be a completely different story.

And hearing his voice now, I realized I would miss him more than I thought.

"Rachel, you didn't go away because you were overwhelmed by me, did you?" he asked, breaking the silence that had once again fallen over us.

"What? Paul you did not just ask that question. Of course not! Paul as hard as this seems to be for you to understand, I actually like being with you. I like it a lot actually!" I said frustrated that my feelings weren't as obvious as I had thought they were.

"Really?" he asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes really. " I smiled. It had been what? A day that I hadn't seen him and already just talking on the phone with him made me miss him.

"Well if it isn't _too _noticeable, I absolutely love being around you." He said in return.

"Thanks. " I smiled, hugging the pillow too me.

"So um, what day exactly do you get back?" he asked.

"Next Sunday. Around five in the afternoon." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, well I'll call you tonight." He said.

"Alright goodnight, Paul." I said smiling sadly.

"Night sweetheart."

…

**Whoever didn't smile at the last sentence, has to be crazy c: I wasn't going to end the chapter there but if I didn't then this chapter would be WAY too long :P and if i didnt show how freaked out Paul is, you guys are d**efinitely **going to see it in the next chapter! **

**Well I bet you guys didn't really expect Becca to be pregnant! I know I'm not going straight from the book, but hey this isn't twilight (just twilight universe), and I'm not Stephanie. Not everything is going to be exactly the same :P Also I tried to get everything about the pregnancy correct (with help from my sister) but if I messed up on something, then I apologize :)**

**Also i dont own the theme song from 'Sister, Sister'... if it isnt obvious haha **

**Please review guys it means the world to me! Also! do you think Becca's baby is a boy or a girl? what do you want it to be? :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

Auntie of Beautiul blob

Disclaimer.

Jacob's POV

"Dad was it really necessary to let Paul hang around here?" I asked annoyed, watching Paul snore on the couch.

"Jacob, now I don't expect you to understand, not that I really do either, but if being around Rachel's scent helps keep him from breaking another one of Emily's dishes, which is exactly what Sam is asking, then yes. It was really necessary." Dad said scolding." Besides your acting like I'm actually _enjoying_ this."

"I'll buy Emily a completely new set of dishes if that's what it takes dad, but please! I mean I thought I couldn't stand him when Rachel was here, now I really can't stand him, and it's been _two days_!" I said exasperated.

"Jacob. Drop it. Your only making things even more bothersome." Dad grumbled, turning the T.V. on.

Suddenly Paul woke, jumping off the couch.

"Watch it." He growled, pushing past me to the fridge, shaking when he couldn't find the milk.

Great. Godzilla's awake.

…

Rachel's POV

I sighed, relishing at the warmth the coffee brought. For some reason it seemed really cold in this house.

"Did you call Solomon last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, he should be here any minuet. The competition is just a two-hour drive from here. I hadn't been feeling well so he made me stay." She said shrugging.

I smiled, noticing the differences between us. While my hair ran to almost the middle of my back, hers was cropped just above her shoulder. And while my freckles were just lightly on my nose, hers ran lightly on her cheeks, plus she didn't have dimples. While we looked alike, there were small differences that set us apart.

"How'd he take the news?" I asked.

"Well he was a bit worried at first but he calmed down." She shrugged.

"I just cant wait to find out if it's a little girl or a little boy!" I smiled.

"I know! I want a little girl personally, but that's just cause I would love to dress her up." She smiled.

"All I know is you better start thinking of names cause you only have six months to decide." I smiled.

"I know! I mean a name is very important!" she said, worriedly.

"Well maybe Solomon has some ideas?" I shrugged.

"I sure hope so…" she trailed off.

"So, who's this new mystery guy?" she asked smirking.

"What?" I asked puzzled. Had Jake told her about Paul?

"Oh come on! For one, its written all over you face I mean I'm your twin, I know these kind of things, and two you weren't exactly whispering while you were on the phone last night…" she giggled.

"His name is Paul." I smiled giving in.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Well... he's super sweet. The guys say he has a temper, but I've never seen it. Not to mention he is absolutely beautiful. " I gushed.

"What guys? And really? Do you have a picture?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm, just his friends, and no I don't." I said.

"Oh, text him and ask him for one!" she giggled.

"What? No way!" I said incredulously.

"Yes!" she grinned, snatching my phone up from the table and darting down the hall.

"Becca get back here!" I screeched, almost falling out of my chair trying to reach her.

"Sent!" she laughed triumphantly. She smiled handing me my phone.

I frantically read the message, then almost passed out in horror.

"You did not just send that. Becca do you realize what this sounds like?" I asked, shoving the phone in her face.

"Hey can you send me a pic of yourself?" she read aloud.

"Becca what if he thinks I mean to send me a picture of..._ himself_." I yelled in a whisper, with wide eyes.

"Oh…."

I desperately typed, 'My sister wants to know what you look like.' Hoping it reached him in time.

Becca and me sat in silence, looking at each other when the clear ding announced the arrival of a new message.

Clicking the view button I peaked from behind my hand. I sighed in relief when I saw he was fully clothed, I showed Becca the picture.

"What in the world? Since when do the guys in La Push look like that? He looks like a god! Man things sure have changed from when I left!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, going back to my now lukewarm coffee.

"Honey?" a voice called, and the sound of the front door slamming boomed, echoing through the house.

Solomon walked in swooping Becca into a kiss. I smiled; they had always been a cute couple.

Solomon was well built, but was a bit on the short side. He had black hair and red-tan skin, with dark brown eyes.

"Hey Rach! Long time no see!" he smiled, hugging me.

"Your not pregnant too are you?" he joked, laughing.

"No way!" I laughed, pushing him.

"So what time is this doctor visit?" he asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Its at one, so we still have an hour and a half till we have to leave." She said shrugging.

He smiled, coming over to hug her again. I rolled my eyes and left the two lovebirds alone.

…

I looked in the reflection after having taken a shower and gotten dressed. I was wearing a regular t-shirt and some jeans, and had left my long dark hair down.

"Hey Rach, you ready?" Becca asked coming into the room.

"Yeah." I smiled, grabbing my bag.

"Epp! I can't wait to see what sex the baby is!" she squealed, basically all through the car ride.

By the time the doctor was able too see us, I was sure Solomon and me _both_ were already ready to get this over with, what with all her excitement.

"And you must be the father?" the doctor smiled as she walked in to the Ultrasound room.

"I sure hope so!" he laughed.

"Alright, I'm sure you wife has filled you in already so why don't we get this started?" she asked holding out the gel.

"Please!" I smiled, getting a burst of excitement.

"Alright, you see that area there?" she asked pointing to the screen.

Yes, … but what is it? A blob?

"Well that's the head." She smiled.

"Well is a boy or a girl?" Becca asked getting impatient.

"It's a baby girl!" the doctor smiled.

"Yes!" Becca smiled in victory.

"Aww!" I smiled, giddily at the screen. I was going to have a niece! I was going to be an _Aunt!_

Solomon simply stared at the screen in shock, as if he didn't truly believe what was happening.

I smiled and let the two of them alone for a while, and headed out into the lobby.

Grabbing my phone I realized I had missed a call from Jacob. Sighing I dialed his number and leaned against the wall.

Jacob's POV

"Hello?" I answered my phone quickly, not wanting to wake Paul, who had once again fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey Jake, you called?" Rachel asked.

I looked over and saw Paul stir in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Um hey yeah…" I whispered.

"Was there something you needed? Oh! Later you should give Becca a call. I'm sure she wants to be the one to tell you about the sex of the baby!" she said happily.

Paul's eyes opened and he looked groggily around the room.

"Great. You woke the monster." I said grudgingly.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Paul jumped from the couch and basically tackled me to get the phone.

"Here! Here! You can have it!" I grumbled, handing him the phone.

Rachel's POV

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Rachel!" Paul's voice boomed excitedly.

"Hey Paul!" I smiled.

"Hey how are you? Is everything with your sister going alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. And yeah it's going great! Jacob can't hear what I'm saying right?" I asked, wanting to tell him about the baby girl.

"Um, hold on." He said and I could hear some shuffling, then the door closing.

"Kay, go ahead."

"It's a baby girl!" I squealed.

"Really? That's cool." He said awkwardly.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. Hearing the door open behind me I turned and saw Solomon and my sister exiting the room. She smiled excitedly at me, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively when she saw I was on the phone.

"I miss you." Paul said sighing.

"I miss you too." I smiled, groaning as Becca hip bumped me making me hit the side of a chair.

"Rach? You okay?" Paul asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, Becca just_ accidently_ bumped into me." I laughed.

"Oh. Well babe, I guess I'll let you get going. I'll talk to you later ok?" he said yawning.

"Alright, bye." I smiled.

"Bye."

"Ooooohhhh…" Becca said suggestively, smirking.

"Who was that?" Solomon asked, mimicking what Becca had done earlier with her eyebrows.

"If you must know that was Paul. My boyfriend." I laughed at their silly tactics.

"Ooooohhhh!" Solomon laughed, ruffling my hair.

"You guys are seriously annoying…"

…

Through the next couple days, I started to get more and more anxious to get home. I had missed my sister a lot since the last time I saw her, but it seemed that my connection to Paul wasn't all that one sided. I missed him like crazy!

"So what is it about this guy?" Becca asked while making dinner one night.

"Huh?" I asked, lost in thought.

"Come one. Its like completely obvious your thinking of him." She giggled, getting out a pot from the cupboard.

"I don't know Becca, he's just… Well he is everything I could have ever hoped for! I mean its like we are meant for each other.'' I smiled down at my hands, knowing how true that was.

"Your serious about this one aren't you?" she asked setting the pot down and looking at me in new interest.

"Yeah," I smiled looking down.

"Well I guess I'll just have to meet this guy. Mind me bunking with you?" She asked smirking.

"Wait, what?" I asked muddled, did she mean that she was going to come home?

"Well, Solomon has another competition, well more like a marathon of competitions, next week, so I though I would come back with you to visit the family for a week or two." She smiled.

"Really?" I squealed hugging her.

"Yeah I was up all night booking the ticket. I got one on the same flight as you but a couple rows back." She shrugged, grinning.

"I cant wait!" I squealed.

"Yeah, and I cant wait to interrogate this guy!" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, great. Another over protective sibling.

…

**Hey guys! I didn't want to dwell to much on the time she spends in Hawaii so next chapter should be the return to Washington :D haha how do you think Paul's going to be when he see's her? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) Keep em coming!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

It's a Two-Way Street

Disclaimer.

Rachel's POV

"Jacob would you stop your complaining? I mean I'm coming back tomorrow!" I said grumbling, as Becca did yoga in the living room, all the while laughing at how exasperated I was with him.

We had just finished packing all her things and already had them in the trunk next to mine, for early tomorrow morning. We had the rest of the afternoon left to do whatever came to mind, before we had to go to sleep and get ready for the morning flight.

"Rachel, he practically lives here now! Everyday he gets worse. Its like he was on drugs and was suddenly taken off them cold turkey!" he nagged, and I could practically hear the force of his body falling onto his mattress.

"Look, I have one day left here, do you think I can enjoy it without having to hear you complain all day?" I asked fiddling with the ring Kayla gave me.

"Do you think that for once I could get out some food from the fridge without being growled at? Maybe once not be woken up because Paul's sleep talking? Once not have my head bitten off for touching some of you things?"

"Wait, why where you touching my things?"

"You know, dad needs me so-" he said changing the conversation.

"Jake!" but he had already hung up.

"Children these days." I grumbled shaking my head as I sat next to Becca on the floor.

…

Solomon woke us extra early in the morning, wanting to get some breakfast before we left.

I quickly dressed in a soft navy blue, cotton dress. It was comfortable, but also nice enough for when I saw Paul. After brushing my hair stepped outside to where Becca and Solomon were.

"Can we go somewhere with blueberries?" Becca asked, while getting in the front seat. I smiled at her as she fell into the seat, getting in the seat behind her.

"Yes dear." Solomon laughed, slamming the trunk and swiftly getting in the drivers side.

"So, you and this guy…" Solomon smirked.

"Solomon." I said warningly.

"I know I know! No prying… But you remember Kyle, right? He was the best man at my wedding. Well he always had a crush on you. So if Paula ever gives you trouble, just give me a call." he winked, laughing.

"As I stated yesterday, I am perfectly fine with just _Paul_. Thank you Solomon." I glared, resisting the urge to smile. Obviously he wasn't being serious, but even the thought of being unfaithful to Paul made me sick to my stomach.

After we ate at a small café near the airport, Solomon drove us over to a small gift shop. I wanted to get a couple things for some people back at home.

After buying something for almost everyone, Solomon, Becca and me all headed back to the car. The ride to the airport was brisk, and Solomon stayed with us till almost boarding time. Seeing him go was a bit sad, and I made sure to tell him to visit soon cause it was his turn next. He smiled and assured me he would.

"Bye honey. Take care." Solomon smiled, kissing Becca. She smiled sadly, hugging him tightly. He smiled, kissing her belly.

"Bye Rach!" he smiled, hugging me. "Don't let that guy of yours limit your freedom. I've got a bunch of friends back in La Push who would gladly take you out." He winked, waving as he walked backwards.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I laughed rolling my eyes.

As they called us to boarding I took Becca's hand in mine and smiled at her. There was nothing like having your sister by your side.

…

Grabbing my luggage, and helping Becca with hers' I lifted them off the baggage claim.

"Who's picking us up?" Becca asked smiling.

"Well, Jake was here on Thursday to pick my car up with one of his friends, cause Paul wanted to be the one to come get us instead of having us drive." I smiled.

"Really? That's so sweet! But why would Jacob even want to do that guy a favor if he is in his overprotective mode?" she asked smirking.

"Well, my guess is that Paul didn't really give him a choice." I laughed.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket and I looked at the caller id, smiling.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked looking around.

"Look behind you."

I turned, searching through the crowd. A smile broke out my face when I spotted him. Hanging up I quickly set my bags down, running over to him.

He opened his arms, catching me in a hug. I dug my head in the crook of his neck, savoring the way he held me. God I had missed him. Missed his arms around me. Missed the way he smelled. Missed his smile, his laugh, the way he always scrunched his nose when he was upset. It was as if being away was actually painful in the literal sense.

"Don't you ever leave without saying goodbye again." He whispered into my hair.

"Never." I smiled into his neck. No wonder I was so cold at Becca's house. I was used to being around Paul's steaming hot temperature.

The sounds of someone coughing, well fake coughing, brought me out of my revere. I started to pull away, but was held in place by Paul's rock hard grip.

"Hey. Paul?" I asked, giggling.

"Can you let go? My sister came back with me, and well as much as I missed you, I should probably introduce you guys." I laughed.

He set me down, a blush slightly evident on his russet skin.

"Paul, this is my sister Becca. Becca this is Paul." I smiled biting my lip, _hoping_ she would bite her tongue and not say anything embarrassing.

"Paul, I've heard so much about you! You know all she does is talk about you! Oh and, I don't know if you know this but she is a chatter mouth at night, and you wont believe what-"

I'm guessing it's too late to send her back to Hawaii, isn't it?

"Lalalalala!" I said, covering his ears, well _trying _to.

He chuckled grabbing my hands and kissing my knuckles.

Smiling at him I turned and walked back to our luggage, picking up my stuff.

"Oh no you don't." Paul said snatching the things out of my hands.

"Paul come on at least let me carry something." I grumbled following after him.

He turned, handing me his keys, smirking.

I rolled my eyes laughing. Becca elbowed me in the ribs winking, as if to say she approved.

"So Paul, where do you work?" Becca asked him as he set the things in the bed of his truck.

"He's sort of a Police man for La Push, the elders pay him to patrol around the area." I said when I saw the panicked look he threw me.

"Oh, so you're a man in uniform?" she asked, winking at me.

Ugh, this was going to be a long two weeks.

…

"Becca!" dad smiled when we arrived at the house.

"Hey dad!" she said hugging him.

"Beck!" Jacob smiled hugging her.

"Hey dad," I smiled embracing him in a hug. I had missed him a lot.

"Rachel! Your home!" Jacob yelled, suddenly tackling me with a hug.

"Hey, nice to see you too." I laughed rolling my eyes at how dramatic he was.

"I thought you would never come home!" he cried. I rolled my eyes pushing away from his chokehold on me.

"Um, Rachel?" Becca said disgustedly, pointing down to Frodo who was wagging his tail while looking up at her.

"That's Frodo." I smiled, laughing at her cautious expression.

"Eh, he's alright… I like cats better." She smiled, though despite her words she leaned down, petting his head.

Smiling at them, I swiftly left the commotion, heading for my room. I beamed as I saw Paul leaning against the wall next to my room.

"I missed you." He grinned pulling me to him.

"Oh! That reminds me!" I smiled_, tugging_ him into my room and to my suitcase, since it was basically impossible to be able to actually pull him.

I rummaged through my bags, pulling out the t-shirt I bought him. It was a faded light blue and had white waves on it the spelled out Hawaii.

"Thanks Rach!" he smiled happily.

"Wait, there's something else too." I smiled, pulling out the black braided string bracelet.

"Me and Becca used to make these _all the time_. So when I came over there we made them while watching movies or riding in the car." I smiled wrapping it around his left wrist.

"I know it's not much but I thought I would make you one." I shrugged, smiling.

"No, this is more than enough. I love it Rach." He smiled, kissing me.

"You know, I share this room too so you might want to get _another _room." Becca winked, walking in.

I buried my head in his chest grumbling. God. Overprotective would have been _way_ better than this teasing game she had going on.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I've gotta help make dinner!" Becca winked, leaving the room.

"And you can see how we are really nothing alike." I grumbled, grabbing my bag and hauling it on the bed so I could unpack.

"Yeah, sure." He chuckled, laying on the bed with his feet hanging off one side.

After a while of putting all my clothes away I looked over and saw that Paul had fallen asleep. I smiled softly, removing the now empty suitcase from the bed and laying next to him. Laying my head on his shoulder I let my sleepiness take over.

…

"Dinners ready!" Becca's voice boomed, making me jump and startling me out of my slumber.

Paul jumped startled, throwing an arm protectively in front of me.

"Jeez… why so uptight?" Becca asked laughing and retreating from the room and heading into the kitchen.

I breathed, my heart still beating uncontrollably fast. I turned so I lay on my back, stretching and yawning.

"Mmm." Paul breathed, stretching his arm around me and pulling me to him.

"I know. I don't want to get up either." I laughed," But since when do you ever turn down food?"

"Since I realized how incredible it feels to take a nap with you." He grumbled into the pillow.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Hey sleepyheads!" Becca laughed, handing us each a plate.

"Yeah, remind me to never ask you to wake me up in the morning." I laughed.

"What, why? You guys were so overeating!" she said smiling like an idiot cause she knew she so did it on purpose.

"Okay, I'll make sure to wake you up like that tomorrow morning!" I smirked, serving Paul an extra heap of Pasta.

After we all sat down at the table conversation flowed easily and I was reminded of what it felt like to have all the family eating together.

Paul fit in so well it was like he had always been there. Jake and him seamed to be on better terms, at least slightly. He took Becca's teasing well and didn't seem scared to come back with a retort himself. Him and dad had small conversation here and there, and for once it didn't really seem strained on my dads side. Everything was absolutely perfect.

…

"So he seems like a really nice guy." Becca stated while we lay in bed that night after Paul had left and everyone had retreated to their rooms.

"Oh really? So no interrogation needed?" I asked laughing.

"Nah, the teasing is much more fun." She smirked, giggling when I swatted her.

"So what's going on with Jake?" she asked when I was on the verge of sleeping.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Aren't you slightly curios why he is so … buff? And as to why the hell I heard him leave the house like five minuets ago?" she asked.

"Well he works out a lot." I said shrugging, trying to settle her curiosity. When Becca was curios, she was dangerous.

"Yeah, cause last time I visited he was a twig! What if he is into drugs or something? No one changes that fast! I mean I really doubt he just left the house to go work out at midnight. " She said not giving up.

"Well Becca neither you or me ever really visited much did we?" I said harshly, desperately wishing she wouldn't ask these things. It was unbelievably difficult for me to just spill the beans, but I knew I had to keep my mouth shut. If being cruel did the job, then that's what I would do.

"Well at least I didn't just live like what a couple hours away? Yeah I was all the way in Hawaii unlike you Rachel!" she said bleakly.

I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to escalate the fight. But she wasn't having that. That just wasn't Becca's style.

"I probably visited more than you did! I mean come on Rachel did you really think leaving was going to really change the fact that mom was gone? She didn't go on a fricking vacation Rachel! She's dead!"

Tears pricked my eyes, but I fought them away. I knew she didn't mean the things she was saying. Becca had always had a bit of a temper. That had always set us apart at school. I was always more calm and collected than she was. She just wasn't one to turn away a good argument.

"Look Rebecca I'm tired, can we just go to sleep?" I asked, choosing to ignore the slap in the face her words were to me.

"Yeah. Lets just go to sleep and everything will be perfect when we wake up right? Just like you leaving to Collage, cause when you get back, maybe mom will be sitting in the living room right? Get it through your head Rachel." she said sitting up.

"If your not going to sleep then I'll just sleep somewhere else." I said briskly, ignoring the words that so deeply stabbed me in the back. Though I knew she didn't mean the things she said, she had never talked to me in such a way. The girls at school maybe, but never her.

Standing up I quickly left the room and went into the living room. I sat there for a while with my head in my hands, holding back the throbs that escalated through my chest.

Standing up I slipped my sandals on and decided to go for a walk to clear my head. The air was cold, but in a nice way. And the moon was shining down in an iridescent glow. Even without streetlamps, the sidewalk ahead of me was easy to see.

As I walked, getting further and further away from home, I actually started relaxing. It wasn't that I kept all my emotions pent up, but that I just didn't release them the same way others did. Just because I didn't scream and yell didn't mean I had no backbone.

Sighing I turned around ready to head back home. Hopefully Becca-

"Rachel?" Paul's voice boomed, making me scream and throw my hand over my throat.

"Paul! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I scream-whispered, turning around to face him. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of kaki shorts, and as much as I would love to go into detail of that, he also looked extremely mad.

"What in the world are you doing roaming the streets in the middle of the night?" he asked, ignoring my last statement, and walking closer.

"Sorry, I just- Becca and me got in a fight, and-" I said trailing off. His angry expression changed to one of concern. I looked down at my sandals, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked, pulling my chin up to look at him.

It was then, looking into his eyes when I let myself truly breakdown. He held me to his chest letting me cry while running his hand up and down my back. I eventually calmed down, feeling thankful to have got it all out of my system.

Maybe this was what the imprint was. The way I helped him calm down and not explode, he helped me unfold and let go.

…

**Hey guys :) hope you liked the chapter! Any suggestions on what should happen next are always welcomed! I may or may not use them, but if I don't please don't get offended! Most likely its just because it doesn't run well with what I have planned for later on. **

**Please review guys! I can promise you that the more reviews the faster the next chapter come out :D you guys are my inspiration!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

Little Black dress

Disclaimer.

Rachel's POV

The next day I steered clear from Becca, and she didn't seam to mind. We both got rather silent when in the same room and it was getting rather obvious that we were fighting, so instead of having to go through dad's questions I decided to take Paul up on his offer and got with him to hang with the pack.

"Hey dad? Do you need anything before I leave?" I asked him, sitting on the couch next to his wheelchair.

"I should be fine Hun. Where you going?"

"Well, I was planning on going to see Julia today. Paul had explained to her what had happened with Rebecca and she said it was fine, to just come and pick up my new schedule for the week when I got back. Then after that Paul wants me to go to Emily's house to hang out with the pack." I smiled.

"Alright sweetie. You taking your sister? If she does you'll have to make sure the guys are careful what they say around her." he asked, like he had noticed something weird between us.

"Um no. I believe she has plans with Teresa today." I shrugged. It was true, thank god or else I would have had to make up another reason as why Becca wasn't coming with me. Teresa was one of her best friends from high school, other than Leah and me. Though Teresa was nice, she was a bit on the wild side for Leah and me.

"Take care." He said turning back toward the T.V.

I went to my room, changing into some blue jeans and a 'Beetles' t-shirt.

I heard honking outside and quickly brushed through my hair, running outside. Paul got out opening the passenger door for me.

"Hey honey, you feeling any better?" he asked me while getting back into the car.

"Besides the unbelievable awkwardness between me and Rebecca? Everything's fine." I smiled shrugging.

"Well if it makes you feel any better your always welcomed at my house." He winked.

"Haha very funny." I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of my house… my dad wants you to come have dinner with us one day." He smiled.

"Paul, does your dad know about you being a shifter?" I asked, suddenly curios. I was actually surprised I hadn't asked him this before.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool with it." He smiled.

"But I thought it was like a policy that you couldn't tell anyone?" I asked confused.

"It is, but when I was first shifting my temper was way worse than it is now. One day he asked me why I was always leaving at night, and started accusing me of doing drugs and stuff and I kind of flipped. From then on I couldn't really lie to him, cause he saw it for himself." He shrugged.

"Well I'd be happy to come to dinner." I smiled, taking his hand.

"Ill make sure and ask I him when he wants to do it." He smiled.

He pulled into the first parking space in front of the library and we both got out, quickly heading inside to avoid the rain.

"Rachel! How's your sister?" Julia asked me as we entered the store.

"She is doing great, thanks for asking. We found out she is having a little girl!" I smiled, going behind the counter with her.

"Really? Well congratulations!" she smiled, hugging me, and handing me the schedule.

"Will I be having any grandchildren anytime soon? I'm not getting any younger you two!" she smirked, laughing.

"Very funny," I smiled rolling my eyes, but blushing deeply.

Soon enough Julia sent us on our way and we where heading towards Emily's house.

It wasn't as awkward around Emily as I thought it would be. Now that I knew Sam had imprinted on her, it was hard to harbor bad feelings because I also knew what it felt like to have an imprint. Not to mention she was incredibly sweet. So as we headed down the dirt path to her house I was actually really excited to see her.

"Rachel!" she smiled, hugging me as we entered the house.

"Hey, how've you been?" I asked smiling.

"I've been great how bout you?"

We kept the conversation flowing easily, and soon I was helping her cook while Paul went to hang with the boys in the living room.

"So, your sisters back huh?" she smiled, stirring the huge bowl of soup in front of her.

"Yeah she is. I actually have a question I'd like to ask you." I said biting my lip.

"Anything," she smiled, adding salt to the soup.

"How do you keep such a big secret from someone who is so _incredibly s_uspicious?" I asked.

"Becca?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes, last night she was drilling me and asking if Jake was on drugs!" I said frustrated.

"Well as hard as this might be Hun, all you can really do is bite your tongue. There was a time when my mom would not stop asking questions, but all I had to remember was that its not _my_ secret, therefore I have nothing to feel bad for." She smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Ugh, I just wish Becca wasn't so, I don't know snoopy! I talk in my sleep! What if I spill it then?" I asked worried. This had also been a reason to why I slept on the couch last night.

"Well darling your welcomed to stay here?" she smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks Em. Usually if I go to sleep tired enough, I can stop myself though. " I smiled.

"I hate that everything she said to me last night was completely relevant. I mean as much as I try to convince myself that I don't bottle my feelings up, I _know_ I do." I said sighing.

"Well, then I guess your going to have to find a way to let it out." She said.

I sighed, looking over at Paul. Last night I had spilled my guts to him. I told him how pathetically scared I had always been about coming home. I told him about how I felt that everything she said had been spot on. Of course he sat there reassuring me that everything was fine, that she had it all wrong. That only made me want to tell him more.

After talking with her I headed into the living room, or den if you want to call it that since that's were all the 'wolves' were. I took a seat next to Paul on the couch, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Ooh, look at those lovebirds." Quil cooed, laughing.

I blushed, and Paul growled. Actually _growled._

"You know, if you weren't with Paul, I'd probably ask you out." Brady winked.

Paul shot up, and suddenly Brady darted out of the room. Okay I think I see the temper now. I pulled Paul back down before he could run after him, rolling my eyes.

"Brady's lucky Paul has you here to restrain him! Man that guys fearless!" Embry laughed.

"Like you weren't laying the moves on pretty heavy at the bonfire." I winked, joking.

"What?!" Embry asked in disbelief.

Paul got up again, and this time I watched, laughing as he chased Embry around the backyard.

"Nice." Quil laughed.

Soon after that everyone was gathered around this huge table eating roast stew. It was absolutely horrific to watch the boys, even Paul, fight for food like starving dogs. I now realized Paul had been restraining himself whenever he ate at my house.

"Wow." I whispered to Kim, who had arrived a bit before we started eating.

"You should see them eat pizza." She said shuddering.

I laughed; Kim wasn't as shy as everyone seemed to think. When you got to know her she was actually really funny, and extremely thoughtful.

"Hey Rach!" Leah smiled, walking in during the whole fiasco.

"Hey!" I smiled, as she took a seat across from me, with a large bowl of stew. Thankfully she wasn't as bad as the boys when it came to eating.

"That was mine!" Paul growled, shaking violently at Brady, who had taken Paul's piece of bread.

I rolled my eyes, handing Paul my piece of bread. He smiled sweetly at me then went back to devouring his food.

"See what I mean?" Leah smirked.

"Well I've yet to see him _explode."_ I laughed.

"Should've seen the time I took his muffin."

I laughed, already imagining the scene.

"What?" Paul asked, with a mouthful of food. That only erupted more laughter from Leah and me.

…

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you. I had an amazing time." I smiled at Paul as we pulled into the driveway.

"Please, your welcomed there any time. I'm sure Emily would love it if you were around more actually, she gets tired of all the guys around." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Well here comes the hard part of the day." I sighed, unbuckling my seat belt.

"I'm sure you and Becca will be fine." He said sincerely.

"I know we will. Its just going to take a conversation that neither me or her are going to enjoy." I said, saying goodbye and heading inside.

When I walked in I found dad asleep with the T.V. on, and Jacob snoring next to him. I walked passed them quietly and went into my room, where Becca was reading a magazine.

"We need to talk." She said as soon as she saw me, sitting up and setting the magazine aside.

"I know." I said sighing lightly.

"Look, what I said was completely out of line. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She said, with a pleading look on her face.

"No, there is nothing to forgive. I'm the one who should be sorry. Everything you said was completely true. I was- I _am_ a coward." I said, hoping she would forgive me.

"Rachel, if you're a coward then I'm an even bigger one." She said looking down at her hands. "Rach, when Solomon asked me to marry him… he gave me a choice of staying here."

"Becca, you loved him, of course you choose to leave with him." I said rolling my eyes, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Rachel, I didn't choose to go with him because I loved him. I choose to go with him because it was easier to be over there. No one could ask me why I wasn't visiting. I'm not saying I don't love Solomon, but If you had asked me back then why I was leaving, I would have had to lie and say it was because I loved him." She said with a sad smile.

"Becca, we were kids. We were young and naive and confused. Were both here now and that's what counts. Wallowing on the things we did and didn't do isn't going to help." I said hugging her.

"Yeah your right. I just wish it didn't take us so long to come back here. I never realized how much I missed it." She sighed, hugging me back tighter.

"Were good now right? Cause I don't think I can take this much longer." I laughed.

"Yeah, me neither." She smiled, grabbing the magazine again.

Me and her ended up staying up super late, talking about all the newest celebrity gossip.

"Hey! I almost forgot to mention! Teresa invited me and you to a party tomorrow night!" she squealed excitedly.

"Really? You think Leah can come?" I asked.

"Its gunna be pretty big, so I'm sure even if Teresa didn't want her to go she probably wouldn't notice. " She shrugged.

"Cool, sounds fun." I shrugged.

"Ooh! You should bring Paul!" she winked.

"I don't know… "

"Don't be such a downer Rachel. Show your man off!" she laughed.

"Fine, I'll ask. If he doesn't want to go then don't be upset…"

…

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Paul smiled, devouring a pile of pancakes Becca and me made for breakfast.

"See! I told you he wouldn't say no!" Becca grinned, serving Jacob some more.

"Where's dad?" Becca asked suddenly, realizing his absence.

"He went to Sue's for breakfast." I smirked.

"He and her a thing now?" she asked.

"Nah, he just goes there to get away every now and then." Jake said through a mouthful of food.

"Oh. So Rachel, you been thinking of what you're going to wear to the party?" Becca asked, chewing on some of her special blueberry pancake.

"Not really." I shrugged taking my seat next to Paul.

"Well, since I knew you wouldn't have any party dresses I went and bought us some yesterday with Teresa. Trust me Paul, you'll thank me when you see it." She winked.

Paul gulped blushing slightly, though the color of his cheeks weren't anywhere near as bright as mine.

"What's the dress like?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I got us the same dress but in a different color. I thought it would be a cute twin thing. It's a strapless dress that only goes to mid thigh, and it's made out of this like elastic cloth so its pretty tight." She smiled, looking at Paul.

"Okay yeah by the sounds of that I don't think I'm going to wear it." I scoffed.

"Come on Rachel, I know it sounds skanky but trust me its more classy than skanky!" she pleaded.

"I'll try it on, but I'm not making any promises." I shrugged, eating my pancakes.

"So I have work in a few, but what time should I pick you up?" Paul asked, getting up and washing his dish.

"Seven." Becca piped up.

"Wait, shouldn't someone else drive though? You car only has three seats and Leah's coming too." I asked.

"We can take your car right?" Becca asked.

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

"Alright, well I'll see you later babe." Paul said, swooping in and kissing me.

"Be careful!" I called after him as he exited the door.

Jake, Becca, and me finished our food making small conversation here and there.

"So you and Paul done it yet?" Becca asked me, after Jake had left to his room.

"What? No!" I said appalled.

"What its an honest question." She shrugged.

"Well if you remember our childhood at all then you would remember how mom and dad always drilled us on how important it is to wait until after marriage." I said cleaning my dishes.

"Come on, they weren't that strict about it. Me and Solomon did it before we got married." She shrugged.

"I don't know Becca." I sighed," I want to do it right you know?" I asked, leaning against the counter in thought.

"Yeah, Paul seems to be the chivalry type anyway." She smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked drying the dishes.

"Well he always opens every door for you, he wont let you carry any bags, I mean he is super sweet to you." She shrugged, smiling.

"I know. I really don't think I deserve him. He is way to good to me." I smiled.

"I'll take him." Becca winked.

"Sure. Lets see what Solomon thinks of that. Or better yet what your _daughter_ thinks of that." I laughed.

"Eh I'm sure she'd be smart enough to appreciate the fine piece of man he is. Though I'm not sure _Paul_ would be too fond of being away from you." She giggled.

"You act as if he worships me or something." I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Cause he does!" she insisted.

"Eat your pancakes." I laughed.

…

"Okay so do you want the black one or the red one?" she asked smiling.

She had taken the time to curl my hair, and had straightened hers. I had done my make-up in a gold and brown Smokey- eye, some blush, and a clear lip-gloss. Hers was identical to mine, to play off the whole twin thing she liked to do whenever we went out.

"Um I think I'll go with the black." I said, taking the dress and changing into it.

"Paul so owes me for this." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes, zipping the gold zipper on the right side. She quickly dressed in the red one and zipped it up.

"Oh I bought some shoes too!" she smiled, grabbing a bag. She pulled out identical pairs of black platform pumps that had golden rhinestones on the heel.

"Becca how much did you pay for all this?" I asked, staring at the shoes in awe. Though I wasn't sure about how high the heel was, I could definitely appreciate a nice pair of shoes.

"Don't worry about it, I mean it's the least I can do for making you come all the way to Hawaii." She rolled her eyes laughing.

"Thanks Beck." I smiled hugging her. Suddenly car lights lit up the window, so we hurriedly put the shoes on and headed out side after saying bye to dad.

"Hey Rach…" Paul trailed off looking at my outfit.

"Told you so." Becca winked.

I smiled rolling my eyes, swatting at his arm. I got in the front seat of my car, letting Becca into the back cause I was sure Paul's big form wouldn't fit in my small back seats.

"First we have to stop by and get Leah, then we will be on our way." I said, heading in the familiar path to the Clearwater's house. Soon we arrived and I took my seatbelt off.

"Be back," I smiled stepping out of the car and going to get Leah.

"Hey," Leah smiled, getting out of the house before I even rang the doorbell. She was wearing a grey tight fitting halter dress and some grey heals.

"That's a cute dress!" she smiled," Though I wouldn't peg it as your type."

"That's cause Becca bought it." I laughed, opening my car door and bringing the seat forward to let her into the back.

"Party here we come!" Becca squealed.

Rolling my eyes I drove the short way to Teresa's house. To say it was packed was a complete understatement. Cars were parked on her grass, and all the way around the corner. We had to walk for forever to get to the house from were we parked.

Becca bolted in front of us all and opened the door walking right in. Paul smiled taking my hand and leading us in the cramped building.

"Gah, it smells like alcohol." Leah winced.

"Becca better not try and sneak a sip. Its bad for the baby." I said looking around for her, but it was no use cause she had already disappeared into the crowd.

Soon Leah found herself a cute guy and walked off to dance with him.

"Want to dance?" I asked Paul, smiling up at him. He smirked grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to the dance floor with him. It was a fast song and I laughed at his silly moves, twirling around with him. Soon a slow song came on and I smiled leaning on his strong chest while he held my waist. It was one of the best feelings ever, to have his arms around me.

After some time on the dance floor Paul and me headed outside for some fresh air that wasn't filled with the stench of alcohol. Paul went back a couple minuets later to get us something to drink.

I sighed looking up at the crescent moon. As the cool breeze ruffled my hair, I leaned against the outer wall of the house.

"Hey sweet cheeks. What's a pretty lady like you doing all alone?" a guy asked, coming out from the backyard. As he stepped closer I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him.

"I'm not." I stated, hugging my arms closer to my body as his eyes skimmed my form vulgarly.

"Well, what do you say we ditch this place and go somewhere private?" he asked, ignoring my statement and walking closer to me so that he was about two feet away.

"I'm not alone, and even if I was there is no way I would go _anywhere_ with you." I spat out, moving away.

"Aww, don't be that way sweet cheeks." He laughed, grabbing my arm. I lashed out, but before my fist could hit him in the jaw his other hand shot out and grabbed it. He was a lot stronger than I anticipated and he held my arms down easily while making a move to kiss me. I quickly hit him in the groin with my knee, trying to run away.

He fell to the floor in pain, but before I could run he grabbed my leg pulling me down to the floor scrapping my knee in the process.

"Get the hell away!" I screamed, kicking him with my heel.

"Nice view here princess." He grinned.

He got up on his knee's making a move to get on top of me. I kicked and squirmed under him, desperately trying to get away.

"Paul!" I screamed, hoping he heard me.

"What's the matter princess? Am I too rough for ya?" he laughed, his breath hot on my skin.

Suddenly he was lifted, or rather _thrown_ hallway across the yard. His body lay there in a twisted heap, and a vicious snarl echoed through the air.

…

**Paul is going to **_**flip! **_**You guys like the chapter? I thought I should throw in a cliffy ;D Anyone want to guess what Paul has to say to that guy? It includes his knuckles ;) **

**Review please c: I'll update faster! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

You don't mess with an Imprint

Disclaimer.

Slight Warning for the language...

Pauls' POV

I saw red. He had been _on_ her. Who did he think he was?!

I threw him across the yard in a swift motion, bending over her in alarm.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, my voice unstably quaking.

"No, I'm fine..." she said, though by the looks of her bloody knee, and torn dress it was a lie.

"Fucking bastard." I muttered going over to where he was, just finding it in him to be able to stand.

I threw a punch, hitting him on the jaw twice, sending him flying to the hard ground again. I waited till he hit the ground then I pulled him back up by his shirt, hitting him twice in the gut.

I was shaking so bad it was hard to see.

I kicked him, sending him tumbling a few feet away. I was about to kick him again when someone was abruptly grabbing my arms, pulling me away.

"Calm down Paul! You don't want to do this hear. Besides anymore will kill the idiot." She said, struggling to keep a hold on me.

Suddenly Rachel was in front of me trying to sooth me and calm me down.

"Paul, I'm fine, please don't do this here." She said running her hand on my shoulder. Instead of having her usual calming affect, seeing her dirtied dress and bleeding knee just made me angrier.

"Rachel, get away!" Leah said, pulling me into the forest.

I was trembling even harder now and was literally ready to explode. Leah let me go when we were far enough in, and I instantly erupted, snarling furiously.

…

Rachel's POV

I followed them as fast as I could in high heels through the forest. As soon as I reached them I almost regretted following them.

Paul, in his wolf form, was thrashing and clawing at the tree's wrathfully. He snarled angrily breaking a tree in half with just one paw.

"Rachel! Get out of here! I'll take care of this, just leave!" Leah said, guardedly.

Looking wide-eyed at the sight before me, I quickly turned to leave. Walking as fast as I could, I ran back to the lawn of Teresa's house, passing the pervert who was puking his guts out, and got in my car hastily locking the doors.

Starting the ignition I quickly texted Becca that I needed to go home, and to hurry and get outside. Though I wasn't keen on answering any of her questions at the moment, I wasn't about to leave my pregnant sister at a party with a bunch of drunken guys, especially with what just happened.

The ride home was filled with her questions and my silence. Soon she just rubbed my arm comfortingly and accepted that I didn't want to talk about it.

When we got home I took a shower, got dressed in my p.j.'s and went right to bed, worn-out from all the things that had happened.

…

It's been three days since I last saw Paul. He hasn't stopped by the Library, every time I go to Emily's he isn't there, and he wont answer my calls. Every time I texted him, he would answer with 'I'm Fine. Cant Talk.' It was getting rather frustrating.

He is doing his best to avoid me. And frankly I can't take it anymore.

The worst part was that there was a huge storm over Washington, basically drowning the people of La Push and making it basically impossible for me to go anywhere. Which is exactly what I really wanted to do, to get all this drama off my mind.

Sighing as I sat on my bed I tried calling him again. Like the last couple times, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Paul, its me Rachel. I'm really worried about you and I cant take this anymore. I don't even understand why you're ignoring my calls. Just call me back okay?" I sighed burying my head in my pillow.

Becca came in an angry scowl on her face. For the past couple days she has been on this Anti- Paul thing. She doesn't know what happened, but she's being a loyal sibling and sticking to my side.

Suddenly my phone started ringing and I quickly went to answer it, but Becca snatched it up first.

"No! I don't know what's going on between you two, but if he choose to ignore you, then you don't necessarily need to answer him either." She said holding the phone above her head.

"Becca! I need to talk to him!" I said trying to reach the phone desperately.

The ringing stopped and she smiled, satisfied. She sat down holding the phone between us.

"Now we wait for a voicemail." She smirked.

I sighed, grumbling. We both perked up when the familiar ding sounded. I hesitantly clicked on the 'Hear Voicemail' button.

"Hey, Rachel. I know I haven't been answering your calls lately, and I don't really have a legitimate reason as to why. I feel really bad for ignoring you, and I don't think hearing your voicemails over and over is enough to really keep me calm anymore. I guess I was just scared. Scared to see the way you would look at me after this. To be honest I've had my phone off almost all the time, other than to check the voicemail so I know your okay, cause I was scared you would call me and break up with me. Please Rachel, I'll do anything, but please don't end it between us. I don't think I'll be able to take it." He sighed hanging up.

Even Becca looked a bit sorry after that message. I got up, grabbing my purse and my keys.

"Where are you going?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm going to see Paul." I said grabbing my raincoat.

"Rachel! Are you kidding me? You'll be so flooded your car might just float on into the ocean!" She said getting up.

"Becca. Please stay out of this. I need to see him." I said stubbornly.

I ran out to my car, already drenched by the time I got in. I ran down the path Paul had once told me about that led to the house he shared with his father. It was about a ten-minuet drive but it took me twice as long as it would on any other day because I could barely see out the window.

I parked in front of the small white house, making sure to spot the basement door before getting out of my safe haven. Paul once told me that he had the basement while his dad lived on the upper floor.

I hopped out of the car, wincing as my bandaged knee started to slightly sting. It had been a deep cut and would take a while to heal. My hair stuck to my face as I ran through the yard and to the basement door. I probably looked like a drowned cat.

Banging hastily on the door I raised an arm above my head, trying to slow or at least decrease the amount of downpour that was falling on to me.

"Coming!" a voice boomed, barely being heard over the loud thundering behind me.

"What is it?" Paul asked, opening the door angrily. As soon as he realized it was me he quickly puled me into the house and out of the rain.

"Rachel! What do you think your doing? It's thundering, you could get sick! Or worse you could have gotten into an accident! Do you know how dangerous-" he started ranting before I stopped him by grabbing onto his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

He complied easily, lifting me to his height so that I wasn't on my tippy-toes. He kissed me feverishly, unwilling to let go. I tangled my fingers in his short-cropped hair, mussing it playfully. Slowly he set me down, being extremely tender.

"Does that answer your question? Cause it never even crossed my mind to break up with you Paul. If anything, that night just showed me how extremely lucky I am to have you." I said, my hand on his cheek.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that." He said shaking his head.

"Paul. It's all forgotten alright?" I asked sincerely.

"Alright." He smiled.

My nose suddenly started to tickle and I sneezed.

"Man, Rach I'm so sorry. I should get you a towel." He said suddenly springing into action and bringing me two huge towels, wrapping me up.

"Let me get you something to change into." He said looking at my drenched clothes.

"Thanks Paul. I guess I should have brought some. Its not like the rain took me by surprise." I smiled sheepishly. At the moment I hadn't really been thinking of much other than my tremendous need to see him.

"This should…" he said trailing off to look at my significantly smaller form. "Cover you up." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, going into the bathroom to change. Taking off my soaking clothes, I towel dried my body and hair off pulling the huge navy blue t-shirt he gave me on. Though the shirt came to the middle of my thigh, I still felt extremely exposed. I pulled my hair into a bun, and opened the door.

"Paul..? Do you think that maybe you have any shorts or something? They don't have to be small, just some that I can at least tie on." I said blushing.

He gulped, after a second of thought he turned and started rummaging in his drawer.

"Here," He said, his face as red as scarlet, tossing me some black basketball shorts.

They fit after I tied them, though they were pretty long. I stepped out of the restroom, taking an actual look at Paul's place.

He had a bar stool table that wrapped around a small kitchen, a nice living room with a L-shaped beige couch a nice T.V. and by the door to the bathroom there was an open door which held a bed with a red comforter and a small dresser.

"Its pretty small, but I like it." Paul shrugged, noticing my observance.

"Paul this place is humungous! I would love to have a place like this." I smiled sincerely.

"Well, consider it yours." He smirked, making me laugh.

"Paul, do you have any bandages?" I asked, pointing to my knee. I had to take the bandage off because it had been so soaked.

"I'll destroy that guy if I ever see him again." He growled, but went to the cabinet and got out some white cotton squares and some medical tape. He bent down lifting my knee in scrutiny, lightly wrapping my knee with the bandage. After that was done he pulled me to the couch and turned the T.V. on.

I sighed, snuggling into his chest. It was so incredibly warm I had to fight the urge to just tuck myself into him and let the rest of the world fade away. I was almost asleep when I had a sneezing fit, scrunching my face up. After I sneezed another five times, Paul insisted on checking my temperature.

"Paul, I'm sure that even if I got sick I wouldn't have a temperature that fast." I laughed as he stuck the thermometer under my tongue.

"Well, I'm just checking." He said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes, complying. His eyes widened, showing me the 100 temperatures.

"Paul, its probably just from you holding it." I laughed.

"Do you want some soup? Maybe a washcloth?" he asked seeming particularly upset by the thought of me being sick.

"Paul, I'm fine." I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"Anything Rach, I'm serous. Maybe just a sandwich?" he asked.

"You know what? You could do me a teensy favor…?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said energetically.

"Could you just lay down and let me lay with you?" I laughed.

"Fine. But if you really need something just say so." He smiled, lying back down and pulling me with him.

…

I honestly think we slept all day. Quil, being the main reason we even woke up, came to tell Paul it was his shift to patrol.

"Mmm, don't go." I grumbled, burying my face in his chest, relishing the smell of wood and sun, and a tad of citrus. How one could actually smell like the sun was beyond me. But he did.

"Rach, don't do this to me." Paul whined, actually looking pained.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." I grumbled, reluctantly getting up.

"Your welcomed to stay babe." He said, getting up.

"Its alright, Becca's probably already getting ready to kill me anyway." I laughed.

He placed his hand on my forehead as if to check my temperature. Kissing my nose softly, he took my hand and walked me to the car. Thankfully the rain had stopped and it was just a light drizzle.

"Call me later alright honey?" he asked, smiling sadly as we departed.

Becca was raving when I finally got there, but by then my head had started hurting pretty bad, so I ignored her and quickly got in the shower. I turned the nozzle to steaming, and took in the warmth as the water ran down my stiff and almost achy back.

After a long calming shower, I got dresses in a long t-shirt and some shorts. I brushed my hair out, putting it in a bun and falling into the warmth of my blankets, even though it was only mid day. My body ached slightly as I yawned, though I was asleep so soon it didn't really register.

…

"Rachel? Paul's on the phone, he wants to talk to you?" Becca asked, walking in. I looked at the clock and saw it was just after nine.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, taking the house phone.

"Honey? Are you alright?" he asked tenderly, sounding concerned and a bit alarmed.

"Mm-hmm." I mumbled, closing my eyes. My skin felt hot, but I had chills.

"Babe, do you need me to come over?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I'm fine." I said, knowing I was sick but not wanting him to see me all sweaty and revolting.

"Babe. I'm serious." He said blankly.

"Paul so am I." I said shuddering slightly as the air conditioning kicked in, giving me more chills.

"So, do you prefer tomato soup or chicken soup?" he asked, and I could hear him shutting a door.

"Chicken." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

…

I must have dossed off after we finished talking because soon I woke to him opening my door and walking in carrying a plastic container, some flowers and a teddy bear.

"Hey," I smiled sitting up slightly, though my aching body made me instantly regret it.

He came over kissing my forehead, and handing me the bear. It was a cream colored bear with a heart for a nose. I smiled setting the bear next to me.

"I brought you flowers too." He smiled, setting the vase of white Rosses on my dresser.

"Thanks Hun." I smiled curling back up.

"You want the soup now?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Later? I'm not usually hungry when I'm sick." I said.

"So you're actually admitting that you're sick?" he smiled, brushing my hair back from my forehead.

Before I could answer I started coughing up a lung, the action answering for me. There was no denying your sick when you cough like you're dying, and shake like an earthquake at the slightest coldness.

His eyes widened in alarm, as he lightly patted me on the back. I shivered, covering myself in the blankets. Paul crawled over me and got under the covers with me, wrapping his arms around my body as I buried my head in his chest. Almost instantly I felt better than I had all day.

…

Paul and me stayed like that till lunchtime the next day. It hadn't really occurred to me that Becca didn't have anywhere to sleep till I woke to pee in the middle of the night and heard her snoring in the living room. I might have felt bad; if it weren't for the fact that Paul was unbelievably comfortable to sleep with.

In the afternoon Paul basically carried me to the kitchen when he heard my stomach growl. Though I didn't feel very hungry, my stomach was protesting. Paul made himself two sandwiches as a snack and heated up my soup.

"Why don't you just move in with him already?" Jake asked, looking up from his video games.

Did I really just hear that come out of his mouth? Wasn't Jake like our number one hater? Since when did he even want me seeing Paul, let alone_ living _with him?

"Jacob. I just got her back, don't you go handing her off." Dad glared, looking up from a book. When dad wasn't at Sue's house, or watching a game, he was reading a mystery novel.

Paul's enthusiastic smile dropped, and he looked a bit bummed. I laughed rolling my eyes, and taking small sips of soup. The taste was bland in my mouth, but I knew if I didn't eat there was no way Paul would let me leave the table.

"Where's Becca?" I asked looking around, peeking from the huge blanket I had brought with me. On top of that I had scotched my chair as close to Paul's warmth as possible.

"She went to see Leah. She said she would have invited you, but she knows how you are when your sick." Dad said.

I nodded in full agreement, peeking to see if Paul was looking as I poured some soup into a container I had sneaked over. He was currently looking at my dad though, so I quickly poured some soup in to make it look like I was eating.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked him, curiously.

"Though Rachel doesn't get sick very often, when she does she gets really sick. Her cough tends to worsen her asthma, and she can pass out for days if we let her." Dad said, shaking his head in thought.

Paul looked extremely alarmed at this information and gulped his sandwich down in uneasiness.

"Paul, I'm fine. I've been way worse." I said, trying to reassure him.

He only seemed more uncomfortable with the thought. I placed a hand on top of his, rubbing his knuckles. At the same time I set the container on the counter to my side, pushing a loaf of bread in front of it.

After 'eating' I went back to bed and Paul had to leave for patrol. It was hard to say goodbye to him, one because I would miss him, and two because of his warmth.

I laid down in the soft blanket, dreaming of blackness as I succumbed to the weak armed feeling I always got when I was sick. Being sick _sucks._

But it sucks even worse when you don't have your warm wolf lying next to you.

…

**Hey guys! How did you like the chapter? It may not be as good as the others because, yes, I am in fact sick :/ It sucks. Seriously. Lol anyways if this feels a bit like a filler its cause I'm trying to transfer into the Breaking Dawn section of the story, but I don't know if I want to do that with Becca still visiting. I'm not sure yet if I will do that before or after she leaves but I do know that I can't wait till the Breaking Dawn part is over! Then I can start MY plot :D Which let me tell you, is going to make this story A LOT more interesting. **

**Anyways please Review, and tell me what you think :D **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

Monsters don't always have claws and fangs.

Disclaimer. (I'm pretty sure you guys know by now that I don't own twilight…. xD)

Rachel's POV

My sickness definitely took its toll on me, lasting a total of five days. My coughing had worsened though the body aches are finally gone. My asthma had worsened, which made my dad nervous. Cough drops were my only solution, as I had to finally head into work today. My long 'vacation' had me missing the small library, so when I walked in through the glass door I grinned happily, taking in the smell of old books.

"Ah, Rachel! You have been gone to long!" Julia smiled, looking up from a book from behind the registry.

"I know, frankly I'm surprised you haven't fired me." I laughed setting my purse in a cabinet behind the large desk.

"Well how could I fire my new executive?" she asked, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, excitedly.

"Your new name tag should be here tomorrow." She smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, hugging her.

"When are we going to hire new people?" I asked, after she told me all about how she had to fire Nicole when she found her making out with her new obsession named Danny. All I can say is thank God she is over Paul…

"Well Paul is doing my midday errands so that we can interview a few people. I need you to be with me while I interview because I need more than one judge of character." She said looking at a list.

"Whens the first one suppose to be here?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"She is meant to be here now actually." She said getting up and looking outside.

"How many people are you planning on hiring?" I asked as we waited.

"Well, before I hired you I had fired two or three employees already so I'm trying to go back to the regular number of four at least, but in the long run I'm aiming on being able to have seven people working here. That way it's a looser schedule if someone is sick or something." She said shrugging, setting a foldable seat in front of our short desk area where I presume the people would be sitting.

Suddenly an older looking girl, maybe in her thirties, walked in carrying a bunch of shopping bags. She had short brown hair, which was cut in a short bob just at her chin. She was wearing a long blue maxi dress and some sandals.

"Hi! I'm Carol, and I'm so sorry I'm late! I just _had_ to stop by this little shop on the way." She said smiling, setting the bags down and taking a seat.

"Well, since we have already lost some time lets get to it." Julia sighed.

By the end of the interview I was sure we knew a lot more than we really needed to. It wasn't that Julia was asking too many questions; it was that Carol seemed to spill her life story when she asked her about the simplest subjects.

We learned she had a cat, which needed surgery, and a parrot that wakes her up at five in the morning. Also that the reason she needed this job was because she was a shopaholic and wouldn't be able to pay her bills if she didn't find one soon. By the end of the interview Julia all but kicked her out because we had another person waiting to be interviewed.

"Thanks for your time!" she smiled, heading out the door.

The young man, maybe a year older than me, who had been waiting patiently on the sofa stepped forward holding out his hand for us to shake.

"Hi, I'm Andrew. I'm guessing I've got the job if that was my only competition?" he asked, joking. Fixing his blonde hair, he flashed us a sideways smile.

"Please, take a seat." Julia smiled, ignoring his comment.

"So why do you want the job?" Julia asked him.

"Well, my mom and me are having financial issues and I need to help around more." He said, shrugging.

"What are your past work experiences?" she asked.

After a day full of interviewing either too bland or too weird people, Julia and I sat down with some hot chocolate looking over all the different people.

In the end we decided to hire five of the eleven people we had seen. Carol, because she seemed okay and had a good past job experience at a publishing firm. Andrew because he seemed really hard working, and a guy named Frankie and two other women named Barbara and Wendy.

"Thank you for all the help today, I'll see you tomorrow." Julia said smiling as we departed around six in the afternoon. It had been a long day, but it was good to be back in the small shop.

…

"Dad, did they call about my inhaler prescription pick up from the pharmacy today? They said it would be done by today." I sighed grabbing a bowl of cereal I had suddenly been craving.

"Jake actually went to pick it up today. Its in the medical shelf." He said pointing to the shelf were we have all of our Band-Aids and stuff. He went and grabbed my inhaler and put it in my bag. I rolled my eyes smiling at his precaution.

"Can you believe Becca leaves in three days?" I asked sadly.

"I know. I finally have you both home and it ends so quickly." He said sighing.

"Well she said she is going to be visiting a lot now." I said, hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Said that last time." He laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Hey Rach!" Jake smiled walking into the room.

"Your awfully cheerful. What's up?" I asked smirking.

"Oh nothing. So uh are you going to Emily's later tonight?" he asked stealing my bowl of cereal.

"Oh yeah Jake, of course you can have my cereal." I said giving him a blank stare. "And no I wasn't planning on it… why?" I asked confused. Paul hadn't mentioned it when I talked to him earlier.

"Its movie night." He said like it was obvious, finishing the cereal by gulping the bowl down.

"Paul never mentioned it." I said shrugging.

"Eh, he probably forgot to ask. You should come." He said putting the bowl in the sink and leaving.

"Why is he so… happy?" I asked dad.

"Bella is probably going to be there." He sighed, seeming a bit agitated.

This made me think. I wanted to go and see Paul and the Pack. But I most definitely didn't want to see Bella. I mean was it even safe having her there? She is the girlfriend of a Vampire! They are our enemy!

The other day Paul had told me how Bella's boyfriend Edward is a vampire. One of the reasons Jacob is so hung up on her is because when Edward left a while back Jacob was her rock of support. Along the way of being there for her he ended up falling in live with her. But when Edward came back, she ran the leech like a flipping puppy! What kind of person does that? I love you, just not enough? Bull crap!

What kind of decent person does that to someone? Life lesson kids, not all monsters have claws and fangs... This monster just happens to be going out with a real monster. I have never met the guy, and not that Paul would _ever_ allow that, but i sometimes felt sorry for him for having to put up with all this. To each his own though. But it was beyond me why she choose a cold vampire over a warm wolf.

Not only did this bit of information gross me out, it made me furious. How could she choose one of them over Jacob? How could she put her life in danger like that? Was she stupid?

Paul had laughed at how mad I had gotten. I honestly was about to storm to her house and asked her what the hell her problem was. Needless to say, I do _not_ like Bella.

"Rachel are you coming or not? Becca is at Teresa's house so you don't have to worry about that." Jake asked walking back into the kitchen with keys in his hand.

As much as I didn't like this girl, she wasn't going to stop me from hanging out with Paul and my brother. Plus, I need to get a good look at her if I ever need to beat her up for something.

…

"Rachel!" Paul smiled, picking me up in a hug and twirling me around in a circle.

I kissed his cheek smiling. He set me down and took my hand, leading us into the living room. Everyone seemed to be prepared to watch the movie, couples paired up on the sofas and everything. Paul sat down next to where Jared and Kim were sitting on the tan sofa to the right and pulled me onto his lap. I was grateful that I was wearing a comfy V-neck shirt and some Capri sweat pants so I could lean on his chest and be relaxed.

Suddenly the rowdy room became slightly quieter and I turned to look at what had caused this. A girl with mud brown hair and pale skin wearing a jacket and some jeans was standing awkwardly next to Jacob.

"Bella glad you could make it!" Emily smiled from where she sat with Sam.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." She said blushing.

Everyone turned their attention back to what it had been on before and Bella and Jake sat down on couch opposite to the one Paul and me were on. She sat fidgeting, looking around uncomfortably.

Why did Jake like this girl so much? She wasn't gorgeous, though I will admit she was not ugly, she was just average. She didn't seem to have too much of an individuality. She sat there with him blushing and speaking quietly. She didn't fit in too well with these loud and crazy boys.

To be honest, as much as I want my brother to be happy, I don't think that even if she choose him I would like her too much. She didn't seem that bad, besides the fact that she used my brother, which I definitely don't take lightly, but she didn't really… fit with him. He was happy and bubbly and cheerful, and she was shy and reserved and quiet. Not that there is anything wrong with being like that, but she just didn't go right with him. End of story.

Of course life never works that way though. Edward had to be a vampire and Jake had to be a werewolf. Jacob had to fall in love with fall in love with a girl who was desperately in love with a vampire. He had to still want her, and she had to take advantage of that. Things never work the way we think they should. But what do we know? Maybe it was destiny.

If so then its safe to say destiny, though at times can be absolutely beautiful, can really truly suck from time to time. And maybe, it was destiny for what was about to happen, to happen… I'll let you decide.

….

**Hey guys! Please review! It might be a week (maybe a little less) before I update cause school is back and you guys know how that always comes first :) though I definitely will **_**not**_** stop writing this story haha **

**What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me in a review! ;) If you're right I will PM you. **

**P.S. What's about to happen isn't going to be something that goes according to the book, because the book was obviously in Bella's POV and I don't even think she ever meet Rachel haha :P also, it just doesn't happen in the book lol **

**P.S.S. Okay I promise this is the last thing! I was thinking of maybe writing another story, though it might not be up for a really long time, but which wolf would you guys want to see in this story? It has an OC so it would be someone who hasn't imprinted (this story will most definitely not interfere with 'My Heart With You' hence the part that it might be a long time before it is up:) **


End file.
